Welcome home
by rickiss
Summary: Suite de "Destination ailleurs". Ou comment un petit trou de verdure perdu au milieu de nulle part peut devenir un vrai foyer... Car on le sait bien : où se trouve le coeur, là est la maison.
1. Homme sweet homme

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous livre ici la suite de la fic _Destination ailleurs_ ! Et oui, je vous l'avais bien dit que le dernier chapitre de cette fic ne marquait pas la fin de l'histoire de nos héros… juste le début d'autre chose. Et bien, voilà cette « autre chose », que beaucoup d'entre vous espérait voir, sans y croire… (c'était d'ailleurs dur de ne pas vous le dire, alors que j'avais décidé d'une suite depuis au moins le chapitre 25 de _Destination ailleurs_ ! Mais je voulais garder la surprise…).

Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu _Destination ailleurs_, je vous recommande de parcourir cette fic, même rapidement, afin de mieux saisir les relations entre les personnages. Malgré tout, je pense qu'il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lue pour comprendre cette suite.

Pour la petite anecdote, c'est la chanson _Welcome home_ de Radical face, qui m'a inspirée pour le titre et l'état d'esprit de cette suite… Prenez une minute à l'occasion pour écouter cette chanson, le la trouve touchante à sa façon (et elle m'amène bêtement les larmes aux yeux sur la pub Nikon -celle avec Robbie Williams-, chaque fois que je l'entends…). Fin de la parenthèse musicale, désolée pour ceux que ça ennuie.

J'espère en tout cas que _Welcome home_ vous plaira tout autant que _Destination ailleurs_, et que vous aurez le même plaisir que j'ai eu à retrouver nos héros…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 1 : Homme sweet homme

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il avait traversé des moments durs, des instants angoissants, et vécu des situations objectivement plus stressantes que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce jour.

Il n'empêche : la sueur qui coulait régulièrement de son front, et qu'il essuyait chaque fois d'un geste fébrile, les légers tremblements de ses mains, et la salive qu'il n'arrivait pas véritablement à avaler montraient bien à quel point il se sentait anxieux.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Il ne devait pas flancher. Il devait se montrer fort. Et courageux. Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de familier pour lui.

Il inspira un grand coup, desserra de quelques centimètres sa cravate, lissa les pans de sa veste, et se recoiffa rapidement. Jeta un œil sur le présent qu'il tenait à la main, et pesta une fois de plus en se disant que non, définitivement, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les conseils de ce crétin de nabot vert ! Il releva alors la tête, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la grande horloge qui trônait au milieu de la place, baignée par le soleil qui disparaissait déjà en partie derrière les immeubles, et constata qu'il avait encore quelques minutes avant l'heure donnée. Il balaya alors du regard les vitrines des magasins alentours -non sans maudire encore un peu au passage l'elfe et ses conseils stupides- et repéra enfin une boutique qui pourrait éventuellement faire l'affaire.

Il s'y précipita, ignorant les quelques regards curieux qui se posèrent sur lui quand il traversa le carrefour en courant. Le jeune homme n'avait à vrai dire qu'une chose en tête : trouver rapidement un présent à peu près convenable, et être à l'heure pour son rendez-vous.

Quand il revint en courant à l'endroit prévu, encore plus en sueur et débraillé (même si un Malefoy gardait toujours une certaine classe, quelle que soit la situation), Draco leva de nouveau les yeux vers la grande horloge, et constata, avec un mélange d'effarement et de soulagement, que son achat lui avait pris exactement une minute et demi ! Pas de quoi se faire un sang de dragon…

Il n'empêche, même s'il était arrivé en avance, rien ne lui garantissait que l'autre ne le soit pas aussi…

« Draco ? C'est toi ? »

Le blond tressaillit à l'appel de son prénom, et déglutit péniblement avant de se tourner vers celui qui, comme lui, avait bien finalement eu cette même idée de venir plus tôt que prévu. Les yeux verts, si doux et rieurs, le cueillirent comme une bourrasque, sensation violente et enivrante, mais si rafraîchissante.

« Oui… » ne put que répondre, un peu bêtement, un peu gauchement, le blond, avant de se reprendre, de réajuster de nouveau sa cravate, et de rejoindre en quelques pas le trottoir d'en face, où l'attendait son rendez-vous.

Posant au sol son sac de voyage pour pouvoir enlacer Draco de sa seule main valide, Harry offrit à son compagnon un immense sourire, en lâchant, le nez au creux de la nuque de l'autre :

« Merlin, que c'est bon de te voir ! Je ne m'y attendais pas… »

A ces mots, Draco recula d'un pas, et afficha un air profondément outré :

« Mais enfin ! Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que je ne viendrai pas te chercher ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil sarcastique et répliqua :

« Peut-être parce que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire… »

Malefoy haussa les épaules comme s'il chassait au loin cette idée plus que saugrenue, et marmonna :

« Comme si j'écoutais ce que tu me disais, de toute façon… Mais ! » s'écria-t-il, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre -et d'entrer avec délice dans une de ces petites joutes verbales qui lui avaient tant manquées : « Pourquoi ton bras droit est-il encore dans le plâtre ! Ils n'ont pas pu te le ressouder, à Ste Mangouste ? » s'exclama-t-il, un air accusateur imprégné au fond du regard qu'il darda sur le grand bâtiment dont venait de sortir Potter.

Ledit Potter lâcha un petit soupir, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand il expliqua :

« Arrête, on en a déjà parlé… Certaines blessures causées par la magie noire ne guérissent pas si facilement, et tu le sais. Le médicomage a dit de laisser faire le temps, que ce serait le plus efficace des remèdes. »

« Mouais… » bougonna le blond, tout en détournant un peu la tête, pour ne pas trop constater que Harry avait également maigri et pâli pendant son séjour qui n'avait que trop duré à l'hôpital. « Je n'ai pas tellement confiance dans la médecine moldue, mais bon… s'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

Harry, qui n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ce que racontait l'autre tant il s'était perdu avec un plaisir plein de soulagement dans la contemplation du visage du blond, se secoua, et fit, pour détourner Draco de ses sombres ruminations -ce n'était pas comme si la question de ses (trop nombreuses) blessures n'avait pas été abordée maintes fois entre eux :

« Draco, dis-moi… Je rêve ou tu reviens du marché ? »

« Pas du tout, voyons ! J'ai passé la journée à me préparer pour venir te cherch… Enfin, hem… Bref. Non, je ne reviens pas des courses. D'où te vient cette idée ? »

Harry indiqua du menton un des présents que tenait le jeune homme, et répondit, un peu sceptique :

« Et bien, je me trompe peut-être, mais on dirait un bouquet de carottes, radis et… artichauts, que tu tiens à la main. Non ? »

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent, et c'est avec une certaine rancune dans la voix qu'il expliqua :

« C'est la faute de cet abruti de Dobby ! Il a dit qu'un bouquet de légumes était à la fois plus original et plus utile que des fleurs pour un convalescent… Note bien que je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre. En plus d'être ridicule avec ça à la main, je me sens minable de t'avoir amené ça. » Faisant une grimace en constatant qu'une des carottes, un peu flétrie, venait de s'échouer au sol tandis qu'il parlait, il ajouta : « Mais pourquoi je lui ai cédé, franchement ? »

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire -et ce son fit soudainement oublier, l'espace d'un instant, à Malefoy tous ses soucis- et ajouta dans un clin d'œil :

« Tu as cédé parce que c'est bien plus facile que d'argumenter des heures durant face à un Dobby plus têtu qu'un troupeau de centaures. »

« Peut-être oui… » murmura l'autre en s'attendrissant de retrouver son compagnon en meilleure forme qu'il ne le pensait. Il se rappela tout à coup qu'il avait un autre cadeau pour Harry, et tendit au brun une petite boîte, emballée à la va vite : « Tiens, du coup, je t'ai acheté ça… C'est… c'est pas bien empaqueté, parce que bon, j'ai dit à la vendeuse de faire vite, et puis… et puis bon, c'est pas grand-chose, j'ai pas eu le temps de… »

Tandis que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses explications qui mêlaient excuses et honte, le brun déballa tranquillement le paquet que tenait Draco, et ne put retenir un autre sourire, sincère et touché, quand il découvrit une boîte de chocogrenouilles (avec « une carte dorée collector d'un des dix plus grands joueurs de Quidditch du moment à découvrir dedans ! »). S'avançant d'un pas pour n'être entendu que de son interlocuteur -car bien qu'il ait quitté Ste Mangouste par une des portes de service pour éviter une éventuelle foule de curieux, quelques passants circulaient quand même dans la petite ruelle et pouvaient les écouter-, Harry glissa à Draco d'un ton redevenu sérieux :

« Je crois qu'il va être grand temps de rentrer, Draco… »

« Ah bon ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le blond. « Tu… tu es sans doute fatigué, bien sûr ! Oui, on… on va y aller ! Je… pardon, je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais encore convalescent, et… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » le détrompa Potter. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il ajouta : « A vrai dire, je me sens même plutôt bien. » Ignorant le regard sceptique que lui lançait l'autre, il argua : « Plusieurs mois que je suis enfermé là, je commençais à n'en plus pouvoir ! Non, mais… si je veux qu'on rentre, c'est surtout parce que là, maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : t'embrasser à n'en plus finir pour te remercier, et comme ni toi ni moi ne tenons particulièrement à nous afficher en pleine rue… »

Les joues pâles de Draco se colorèrent légèrement, mais son sourire taquin démentit la gêne qu'il aurait pu laisser supposer :

« Tu as raison… Ce programme me tente plus que tout. Mais… en revanche, je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu veux me remercier… » fit-il d'un ton plus sombre, en jetant un regard désabusé sur la botte de légumes qui flétrissait à vue d'œil.

« Et bien, pour le paquet de chocogrenouilles -dont je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée, surtout après des dizaines et des dizaines de repas insipides donnés à l'hôpital… »

« Attends d'avoir regoûté à un plat de l'elfe avant de dire ça… »

« … pour être venu me chercher, ensuite -et ce, même si je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire… » poursuivit Harry sans relever les paroles de l'autre.

« … et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'avais donné la date et l'heure exactes de ta sortie de Ste Mangouste… »

« … et pour être là, tout simplement. Merci. D'être encore là. »

Cette fois, Draco Malefoy ne trouva rien à ajouter. Alors, après un petit silence, il se contenta de se baisser pour prendre le sac de son compagnon, puis l'invita d'un geste de la tête à lui prendre le bras, avant de lui murmurer doucement, d'un ton un peu hésitant mais qu'il s'efforça de rendre ferme :

« Prêt à rentrer, alors ? »

Les yeux brillants d'une lueur presque avide, et animés d'un désir quasiment désespéré, Harry hocha la tête, agrippant avec encore plus de force le bras de Draco de sa main valide :

« Oh oui ! Plus que jamais… »

Il ressentit la sensation si caractéristique du transplanage, alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, qui se perdirent dans le tourbillon qui les emporta tous deux :

« …je veux rentrer chez moi. »

C'est un peu déboussolé mais moins secoué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé -en grande partie grâce à Draco qui l'avait fermement maintenu pour que l'atterrissage se passe bien- que Harry arriva. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit un paysage de campagne baigné par un soleil couchant d'automne. Les arbres qui dominaient les collines se paraient déjà de rouge et d'or, évoquant pour le jeune homme brun l'impression indicible d'une agréable familiarité. Comme si, effectivement, il était de retour chez lui. Pourtant, en parcourant des yeux les alentours, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, assez vide de toute présence. Les seules habitations présentes étaient un peu plus bas : il les devinait plus loin dans la vallée aux faisceaux de fumée qui s'échappaient des cheminées pour monter vers le ciel en volutes dansantes.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco. Mais l'air un peu pâle de son interlocuteur lui fit alors demander, inquiet : « Tout va bien ? »

Le blond, qui n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux depuis leur arrivée, déglutit, et tenta d'esquisser un sourire rassurant :

« Oui, oui… ça va. C'est… nous y sommes. » lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle, incapable de garder la belle assurance qu'il aurait pourtant rêvé d'avoir en emmenant Harry ici.

Mais le fait était là : Draco était stressé. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Parce que si dans les faits, assurer à son compagnon, plusieurs mois auparavant, que leur trouver un endroit où vivre serait chose facile, cela ne l'avait pas été.

Draco voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, dans sa vie. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé. Et il en allait de même pour le lieu où il devait vivre.

Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, parce qu'il était un Malefoy.

Et aujourd'hui, surtout, parce qu'il était un Malefoy qui allait vivre avec un Potter. Harry.

Et que pour lui, pour eux, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Il avait cherché. Longuement.

Il avait trouvé. Enfin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco craignait plus que tout au monde une chose : que Harry n'aime pas le foyer qu'il leur avait choisi.

En voyant le regard insistant du brun, qui se taisait pour ne pas le presser mais qui attendait impatiemment d'en savoir plus, l'ancien Serpentard sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il inspira alors un grand coup, et mettant sur son épaule le sac de voyage de son compagnon, il lui reprit la main, et murmura, tout en s'avançant sur le petit chemin de terre au milieu duquel ils avaient atterri :

« Viens… rentrons chez nous. »

Et là, tout en emboîtant le pas du blond, en suivant des yeux le sentier, Harry comprit alors que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, l'endroit n'était pas exempt de toute habitation : derrière l'immense saule pleureur qui trônait à leur gauche, une maison se dissimulait. Quand ils dépassèrent les premières branches de l'arbre, il put en effet apercevoir un bâtiment de deux étages, dont la façade de devant était presque entièrement recouverte de lierre, et qui était bien le but du chemin.

Une maison, grande sans être imposante, à l'aspect accueillant. Une maison… la leur. Leur foyer.

Enfin. Un lieu qui n'attendait qu'eux.

S'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, Draco se pencha vers le brun et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, avant d'ajouter, en faisant mine de ne pas voir les larmes qui brillaient au bord des cils bruns, derrière les lunettes :

« Bienvenue à la maison, Harry. »


	2. Où Dobby a un stock de chaussettes

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour avoir accueilli si chaleureusement cette suite. Je suis ravie de constater que cela vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi de retrouver nos héros, pour d'autres aventures…

Voici le second chapitre, d'une tonalité un peu différente. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 2 : Où Dobby a un stock de chaussettes toutes neuves

Au bout de quelques minutes, enfin, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un cri tonitruant, suivi du fracas que fit la porte d'entrée en s'ouvrant avec une telle force qu'elle fut presque arrachée de ses gonds.

« HARRY POTTER, MONSIEUR ! » brailla Dobby avec une émotion conférant, comme souvent, à l'hystérie.

L'elfe bondit en quelques sauts enthousiastes jusqu'au jeune homme brun -ce qui fit reculer Harry d'un pas car, bien qu'habitué aux manières de Dobby, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi tonitruant. Cela n'arrêta toutefois pas l'elfe qui se jeta avec chaleur contre le jeune homme, enlaçant ses jambes avec affection.

« Oooooh, Harry Potter est enfin rentré ! Dobby est siii content… » couina-t-il, des trémolos émus dans la voix.

Tout en rendant son étreinte à Dobby de son bras valide, le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Draco qui, par réflexe, avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant l'attitude, une fois de plus exubérante, de l'elfe. Harry réalisa que la cohabitation entre Draco Malefoy et Dobby, elfe libre et têtu, n'avait pas dû être évidente ces derniers mois, sans lui pour servir d'intermédiaire entre ces deux caractères forts.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, Dobby… » assura Harry avec chaleur, tout en repoussant avec diplomatie l'elfe, qui commençait légèrement à lui broyer les membres par son étreinte étouffante.

« L'elfe, laisse-donc respirer Harry… Il revient de Ste Mangouste, je te rappelle. » intervint Draco en constatant que son compagnon avait pâli encore davantage mais n'osait pas repousser l'autre avec plus de force. Le brun, s'il fut étonné de constater que le ton de Malefoy envers Dobby était moins dur qu'avant, ne fit aucune remarque.

Dobby finit par s'écarter d'un pas de son ami, et répliqua sans se départir de son enthousiasme que strictement rien aujourd'hui ne paraissait pouvoir éteindre :

« C'est vrai ! Et puis Harry Potter doit avoir hâte de voir la belle maison que Dobby a trouvée pour lui… »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Draco, ulcéré. « La maison que j'ai trouvée, tu veux dire ! »

Inconscient du sourire soulagé et amusé de Harry, qui venait de comprendre que les choses n'avaient finalement pas autant changé qu'il ne le pensait, Dobby reprit à l'attention du blond, en posant ses poings sur ses hanches -qui disparaissaient sous le T-shirt rouge avec un smiley jaune qu'il portait encore souvent depuis une lointaine escapade dans la campagne anglaise :

« C'est peut-être Malefoy qui a trouvé la maison, mais c'est Dobby qui a donné son accord définitif… et qui a aménagé les meubles… fait le ménage, jour après jour après jour… et qui a… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, franchement… » bougonna Draco, avant de faire finalement taire l'elfe en lui lançant le sac de Harry dans les bras. Dobby le réceptionna tant bien que mal, en titubant un peu sous le poids du bagage. Puis le sorcier blond et la petite créature échangèrent un regard, et semblèrent se mettre d'accord. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Harry, qui tenta alors de reprendre son sérieux, en dissimulant un sourire attendri, et Draco demanda : « Ca te dirait d'entrer ? »

Comme s'il avait besoin de poser la question !

Un instant plus tard, Harry franchissait le premier le seuil de ce qui serait désormais sa nouvelle demeure. Il y avait de la solennité et un peu de timidité dans ses gestes, de l'émotion et de la pudeur dans ses pas, de l'émerveillement et une certaine nostalgie dans ses yeux, quand il entra et visita chaque pièce : du petit hall d'entée blanc, où une simple aquarelle d'une plaine vallonnée baignée de soleil côtoyait un porte-manteau et un grand miroir, au salon beige et gris pâle chaleureux, à la décoration simple mais accueillante, réchauffée d'un feu craquant et ronronnant dans la grande cheminée, à la cuisine, vaste et baignée de lumière, qui s'ouvrait sur une petite terrasse de pierres à l'ombre d'un pommier et d'un pêcher, en passant par le bureau vaste mais étroit, qui courait sur toute la façade arrière de la maison, accueillant une bibliothèque incroyablement fournie, Harry regarda tout. Avec patience, avec méticulosité, avec tendresse.

Il se sentit bien dans chaque pièce qu'il traversa, eut envie plus d'une fois de s'asseoir, même dans un coin, pour tout observer des heures durant… Il se reconnut dans chaque objet, chaque meuble, chaque ambiance même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, même s'il n'avait pas pris part à l'installation de cette demeure…

Il ressentit l'envie et le besoin de s'arrêter un instant pour se remettre de l'impression étourdissante et chargée d'émotions que lui procurait cette visite mais l'envie d'en voir plus le tirait encore plus en avant, lui soufflant qu'il avait encore tant à voir, tant à découvrir de ce lieu qui était désormais sien.

De cette maison qui était désormais, et pour toujours s'il le souhaitait, son refuge, son foyer.

Son chez-lui.

Il lança alors un sourire un peu tremblant, sincère mais hésitant, à Draco qui était resté dans l'entrée pour le laisser visiter en paix, et posa une main sur la rampe menant à l'étage. Il y resta un instant, suspendant son geste. Interrogeant son compagnon du regard.

Avec sérieux mais douceur, Malefoy hocha la tête silencieusement, l'invitant à continuer. Harry monta alors l'escalier, et tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'étage, il entendit Draco s'éloigner dans une autre pièce, rejoignant sans doute Dobby qui attendait lui aussi en bas, s'affairant déjà dans ce domaine qui lui paraissait si familier… comme si le petit elfe avait toujours appartenu à cet endroit.

Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parcourir avec la même attention l'étage, Harry ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, Draco et Dobby se sentaient comme chez eux ici, et s'y mouvaient avec cette aisance née de l'habitude… Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils devaient vivre là tous les deux -même si le sorcier blond, chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Potter à l'hôpital, ne lui parlait jamais de leur foyer, ne voulant ni l'attrister, ni lui donner trop envie de s'y installer rapidement avec eux…

Mais… mais cela n'avait pas empêché le brun de s'y rêver, dans cet ailleurs qu'il devinait, pressentait parfois, dans les yeux un peu plus pétillants de Draco. Du fond de son lit blanc et froid, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de fantasmer ce foyer, ce petit coin bientôt à lui qui l'attendait quelque part… Et la nuit, quand ses cauchemars revenaient parfois le hanter, il se forçait à se réveiller, et se rassurait en s'imaginant la couleur des murs, la chaleur des fauteuils, les odeurs des fourneaux…

Et il reposait la tête sur son oreiller, refermant doucement les yeux, croyant parfois entendre au loin les rires de ses proches qui emplissaient sa maison, qui se répercutaient sur chaque recoin, tapissaient chaque mur… et le cueillaient au réveil, en même temps que les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, douces et fraîches… cela paraissait si réel…

En sentant sous ses pieds aujourd'hui le parquet, clair et dur, grinçant légèrement à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Harry sentit son ventre se serrer d'une étrange émotion : il avait la nostalgie de ses sentiments qui l'avaient accompagné durant ces longues journées de convalescence à Ste Mangouste et l'impatience de tout s'approprier, de tout toucher pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait plus et que tout cela lui appartenait bien… Il avait peur et envie à la fois…

Il se sentait chez lui ici et pourtant encore si étranger… Bien sûr, il remerciait intérieurement Draco d'avoir choisi des tons et des meubles plutôt neutres, qui pouvaient leur plaire autant à l'un qu'à l'autre -et très honnêtement, il était même admiratif du bon goût et de la sobriété du blond pour les choix de décoration, plutôt discrets. Mais… mais pour autant, Harry aurait aimé se sentir chez lui, encore plus chez lui. Sentir sa patte, sa griffe, sa marque… Sentir qu'il était plus qu'attendu : qu'il était déjà là, un peu.

Mais se raisonnant, le jeune homme se dit que cela viendrait. Il venait tout juste d'arriver : il aurait tout le temps de prendre ses marques, et d'aménager un peu à sa façon, d'en faire vraiment son chez-lui.

Refoulant son début de nostalgie, qu'il trouvait malséant en ce jour, il inspira profondément pour reprendre courage, et entreprit d'explorer l'étage. La façade avant comportait deux chambres d'amis, ce qui amena bêtement plus de baume au cœur que Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer en ouvrant la porte de ces pièces petites et sobres. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de personnalité et n'étaient pas à première vue aussi chaleureuses que les autres pièces de la maison, qui étaient, elles, déjà habitées. Mais elles étaient la promesse de réunions futures, de retrouvailles avec les proches.

Elles étaient pour Harry Potter comme un écrin en sa demeure, où il pourrait loger les gens qu'ils aimaient et qui lui manquaient depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Il referma la porte de chacune de ces pièces avec tendresse et respect, et jeta un œil rapide à la petite salle de bains attenante, inspirant juste avec un délice ému l'odeur des serviettes de bains fraîchement lavées : comme si à tout moment, les hôtes de cette maison se tenaient prêts pour recevoir du monde.

Enfin, Harry se dirigea vers les pièces opposées, de l'autre côté de l'étage : il y trouva une grande pièce presque vide, où quelques malles et cartons s'entassaient encore. Elle n'avait manifestement pas encore de fonction, et le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas dedans. Il découvrit ensuite, en face de sa jumelle, ce qui était manifestement la salle de bains de Draco, à en juger par les étagères remplies de parfums et autres produits dont il connaissait à peine l'existence. La salle de bains de Draco… et la sienne, par conséquent. En la parcourant du regard, le brun ne put retenir un petit son étranglé, en voyant une serviette éponge pourpre, toute neuve, accrochée à côté d'une, encore un peu humide, verte pâle, qui achevait de sécher près de l'immense baignoire à pieds de félin.

Il se retira sans bruit, et passa sans bruit à la dernière pièce, qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cuisine, et devait donc elle aussi s'ouvrir sur la vallée en contrebas. La poignée tourna doucement dans sa main légèrement moite, et le battant s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Une des deux larges fenêtres sur le mur opposé était grande ouverte, et laissait passer une brise fraîche mais agréable. Les rideaux blancs se soulevaient légèrement par intermittence, dévoilant parfois effectivement la vallée que dominait la butte sur laquelle se trouvait cette maison. Le soir tombait doucement, laissant se dessiner avec plus de précision les volutes de fumée des cheminées du petit hameau…

Harry fit un pas dans la pièce, aperçut du coin de l'œil une bougie s'allumer toute seule sur une petite table basse, et retint son souffle, comme subjugué. Pris d'une émotion presque violente tant elle le saisit avec soudaineté, il dut s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Lui qui avait retenu ses larmes jusque-là les laissa couler, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots qui le traversaient.

Tout… tout ici lui ressemblait. Ou plutôt, tout ici était lui. Tout était une partie de lui.

Il ne savait pas comment Draco avait fait, mais les faits étaient là : au pied du grand lit à baldaquins rouges s'alignait une vieille malle en bois dont Harry aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés chaque arête, chaque rainure… dans le coin opposé, une table basse était encadrée de vieux fauteuils d'un velours rouge passé, légèrement élimés aux coutures, mais à l'aspect toujours aussi confortable… au sol, devant la cheminée où un foyer brûlait encore faiblement, un grand tapis aux arabesques dansantes, bariolé jusqu'au bout de ses franches fanées, atténuait les sons… encadrant la porte, des étagères de vieux bois croulaient sous les bibelots, les coupes, les livres à la couverture craquelée mais sentant encore le vieux cuir… de chaque côtés des fenêtres, des fanions d'équipe de Quidditch tant aimées dans le passé s'agitaient parfois sous le vent, ne dissimulant pas toutefois les cadres photos, nombreux et disparates, dont certains étaient même un peu abîmés…

Harry préféra ne pas s'approcher des photos, car il devinait que les sujets des clichés qui s'y animaient doucement ne feraient que redoubler ses larmes, qu'il tentait déjà difficilement de contenir. Il recula alors d'un pas, et baissa les yeux…

Et là, son regard s'arrêta sur le long banc de bois, un peu bancal, qui courait sous les fenêtres -et dont Harry préféra ne pas se demander quelle Maison il avait accueilli des années durant dans la Grande Salle. Posé dessus, aussi immobile qu'une statue, dormait son Eclair de Feu.

Un grand frisson parcourut le jeune sorcier, qui ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

Là, dans cette pièce, dans cette maison, se trouvait sa vie. Ses objets, ses souvenirs, son univers… tout son passé.

Dans ces quelques mètres carrés, Draco Malefoy, avec patience, avec application, avec respect, avait reproduit aussi fidèlement que possible, ce qui faisait la vie de Harry Potter. Il avait même été plus loin : il avait été récupérer, partout où il le pouvait, ce qui avait réellement appartenu à son compagnon, ce qui comptait pour lui.

Bien sûr, ça et là, des touches, discrètes mais bien ancrées, témoignaient de la présence de l'ancien Serpentard en ces lieux : des livres de potions alignés sur les étagères, des habits à la coupe soignée accrochés à une patère, des disques de compositeurs sorciers accoudés à un vieux mais magnifique gramophone trônant sur un coffre à la serrure argentée ornée d'armoiries anciennes, une baguette, apparemment neuve, abandonnée sur un coin d'une des tables de nuit…

Mais, malgré tout, c'est véritablement dans cette pièce que Harry se sentit pleinement chez lui. Comme s'il était de retour à la maison, réellement.

Une bourrasque de vent souffla un peu plus fort que les autres, éteignant d'un coup le feu qui achevait de se consumer dans l'âtre, et la petite chandelle. Alors Harry sortit de la pièce, sentant que s'il y restait seul, dans le noir, il n'en sortirait plus, s'enfonçant avec force dans des souvenirs qui étaient encore parfois douloureux. Il laissa toutefois la porte entrouverte, comme s'il voulait garder ouverte la page d'un bon livre dont on a peine à se séparer, et il redescendit sans bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il y fut accueilli par des exclamations emportées et bruyantes, qui venaient de la cuisine. Constater qu'il y avait de la vie ici lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur, et il oublia ses états d'âme, bien décidé à savourer son retour dans le monde réel. Il avança à pas de loup, s'approchant furtivement de la porte entrouverte. Sans signaler sa présence, il resta là un moment, à observer les deux habitants de cette maison, qui l'animaient tant en cet instant…

Dobby était en train de vociférer des conseils (qui ressemblaient plus à des ordres !) à un Draco qui tentait de préparer un thé sans avoir recours à la magie. Ce dernier poussait des cris douloureux après s'être simultanément brûlé le dessus de la main avec l'eau brûlante de la bouilloire, et s'être cogné le genou dans la grande table en bois massif qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

S'ensuivit une dispute entre les deux, à demi étouffée par le bruit de la bouilloire sifflant à tout va, et du coucou qui profita du tumulte pour sonner vingt heures… avec dix minutes d'avance !

Harry sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir devant ce tableau.

Oui, il y avait de la vie ici. Il y avait de la chaleur.

Il y avait sa vie, qui commençait, enfin. Et il n'était pas seul pour entamer le premier jour du reste de cette vie.

Enfin, après s'être attendri un moment des attitudes de ses deux amis, si inchangées malgré les nombreux jours passés, le brun poussa doucement la porte, et entra.

Draco se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et s'exclama avec enthousiasme, semblant oublier instantanément ses blessures bénignes et sa rixe avec l'elfe :

« Harry ! Ca y est, tu as tout visité ? » A l'assentiment du jeune homme, le sorcier blond sembla perdre tout aussi vite de sa superbe, et demanda d'un ton moins assuré, et presque anxieux : « Et… qu'est-ce que… tu… tu en penses quoi ? »

Sentant bien l'appréhension de son compagnon, Harry fit un pas en avant et lui sourit avec sa franchise habituelle, tout en lui touchant doucement le bras :

« C'est parfait ! Je me sens déjà chez moi… Mais, j'ai toutefois un seul petit reproche à faire… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton redevenu sérieux, qui fit pâlir Malefoy sur le champ. « Oui… Dobby n'a pas de pièce à lui ? J'ose espérer que tu ne le fais pas dormir dans la cave… » plaisanta le jeune homme d'un ton taquin, qui lui valut cette fois une tape sur la tête d'un Draco soulagé -et rancunier !

« Mais si, Harry Potter, monsieur ! » s'exclama l'elfe, manifestement aux anges que le sorcier se préoccupe de son confort.

« Comment ça, si ? Tu ne dors quand même pas réellement dans la cave ! » s'étrangla Harry, choqué, et qui se promettait déjà de faire subir les pires tortures à son cruel petit ami.

Mais heureusement pour Malefoy, Dobby se chargea de rectifier son propos :

« Non, pas du tout… C'est bien mieux que ça ! Dobby va montrer à Harry Potter sa chambre, si monsieur le veut bien ! » Les yeux brillants et implorants du petit être dissuadèrent Harry de ne serait-ce que songer à refuser cette proposition. Il suivit donc l'elfe dans le hall de la maison, ignorant Draco qui maugréait derrière eux, refusant de les accompagner. Le brun crut l'entendre maudire la théière, mais préféra pour le moment ignorer les problèmes métaphysiques du blond quant à l'utilisation d'appareils moldus pour se concentrer sur ce que voulait lui montrer Dobby.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, puisque l'elfe s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, et annonça tout en tournant vers Harry un visage radieux -qui s'accordait fort bien à l'immense smiley rieur de son T-shirt rouge :

« Et voici le royaume de Dobby ! » Et il ouvrit d'un geste théâtral ce qui se révéla être un placard sous l'escalier.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé en comprenant où Dobby s'était aménagé son chez-lui, mais il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui les avait finalement rejoint, et qui lui assura à voix basse, tandis que l'elfe allumait déjà le petit plafonnier de son cagibi pour montrer son intérieur à Potter :

« Je t'assure qu'il est bien ici. J'avais prévu de lui attribuer une des pièces de l'étage, mais il a tenu à s'installer là. Il a argumenté que c'était bien plus près de la cuisine, et que ce serait plus pratique pour lui pour les tâches ménagères. » Devant un dernier regard encore légèrement sceptique -quoique déjà plus rassuré- de Harry, Draco ajouta : « Je ne l'ai pas obligé ! Je te jure ! »

« Je te crois… » souffla le brun. « C'est juste que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, reportant un regard un peu navré vers l'elfe, qui poursuivait la visite de son coin, inconscient de la discussion de deux sorciers. Mais finalement, Harry oublia ses scrupules et refoula ses propres souvenirs d'enfance en voyant le visage de Dobby s'éclairer soudain avec force, quand il en arriva à désigner deux étagères au-dessus du lit, pleines de panières en osier débordant de vêtements et autres textiles -dans une desquelles Harry eut la surprise de découvrir la petite chatte Lily profondément endormie, visiblement nullement dérangée par tout le vacarme ambiant :

« Et là, c'est la collection de T-shirts et de chaussettes toutes neuves de Dobby ! Monsieur Malefoy a eu la gentillesse d'emmener Dobby les choisir… Et Dobby a même pu porter le lourd panier lui-même jusqu'à la maison… Quel bonheur ce fut ce jour-là… » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir nostalgique, tout en caressant d'un air extatique une paire de chaussettes rayées.

Harry pouffa et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Draco, qui marmonna alors, tout en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Encore heureux ! Je n'allais pas me farcir moi-même le panier de courses ! »

Les yeux brillants, le brun glissa, riant du léger rougissement qui apparut alors sur les joues d'un Draco Malefoy dont la fierté venait encore de perdre un petit degré :

« Alors comme ça tu as emmené Dobby faire du shopping ? »

« Sans commentaire, Potter ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Malefoy… » conclut Harry dans un sourire, avant de se retourner vers Dobby pour s'extasier avec lui de la douceur d'une paire de mi-bas en laine de mouton noir d'Irlande…


	3. L'inénarrable goût des toasts brûlés

Bonjour à tous !

Avec quelques jours de retard, je vous livre votre cadeau de Noël, en espérant de tout cœur que vous ayez passé de bonnes fêtes !

J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il mêle des sentiments et ambiances assez différents, parce que la vie est ainsi faite… Je le voulais plus long, mais en l'écrivant j'ai finalement préféré m'arrêter sur la scène de fin, car je trouvais cela plus beau ainsi. Mais du coup, je plonge tout de suite dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant, ayant les idées en tête…

Je vous embrasse tous, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 3 : L'inénarrable goût des toasts brûlés

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait encore laissé brûler les toasts ou bien parce que cette fichue bouilloire moldue n'en faisait de nouveau qu'à sa tête.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de s'engueuler une fois de plus avec Dobby concernant le choix de la marmelade du petit déjeuner ou parce que ce crétin de lapin carnivore s'était encore jeté sur lui pour lui mordre le mollet au moment où il sortait les œufs de l'eau chaude.

A moins que ce ne fut parce qu'il était si stressé à l'idée de rater le premier petit déjeuner de son compagnon dans sa nouvelle maison que Draco en oublia cet insignifiant détail…

Toujours est-il que quand il alla ouvrir la porte de sa demeure après qu'on eut sonné, Malefoy avait oublié qu'il portait encore son tablier de cuisine. Blanc, le tablier. Bordé de dentelle. Et d'un nœud rouge, sur la poche ventrale. Et orné de petits poussins jaunes vifs sur tout le devant.

Ce qui fait qu'un de ses visiteurs, malgré sa bonne éducation, ne put retenir un puissant éclat de rire à la vue du jeune sorcier blond en tenue de parfaite ménagère. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait tenta bien de le calmer, mais elle non plus ne réussit pas à réprimer pleinement le sourire qui lui vint à cette même vision.

« Weasley… Depuis quand la vue de mon corps parfait déclenche chez toi une hilarité quasi hystérique ? » lança froidement le maître des lieux en guise d'accueil à son visiteur.

Ron, quand il réussit enfin à se calmer un peu, lâcha entre deux hoquets de rire encore un peu incontrôlés :

« Je ne sais pas pour ton corps, Malefoy… Moi c'est plutôt ton accoutrement qui m'éclate. »

« Ron, enfin, un peu de tenue ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

« De tenue ? Oui, c'est le cas de le dire… » pouffa le jeune homme, redoublant d'hilarité en voyant Draco pâlir puis rougir successivement en comprenant la cause de ce fou rire… avant de claquer la porte au nez des deux autres !

Il rouvrit néanmoins quand la sorcière brune sonna de nouveau, mais tint à mettre immédiatement les choses au clair :

« Hermione, je t'autorise à rentre -à vrai dire, tu tombes à pic pour faire entendre raison à cette foutue bouilloire. Entre moldues, vous devriez vous comprendre… » Il darda ensuite sur le sorcier roux un regard polaire qui eut le mérite de calmer instantanément Ron -enfin, un peu (avec le temps, on s'habitue à tout, même aux yeux meurtriers d'un Malefoy en colère)- et ajouta : « Quant à toi, Weasley, tu mériterais amplement que je te laisse à la porte… Mais comme j'ai bon espoir que tu récupères aujourd'hui enfin ton rongeur fou… »

A ces mots, Ron afficha un air un peu paniqué et bredouilla :

« Mais, heu… non… Tu sais bien qu'on est en appartement. Sans jardin, il va être malheureux, ce pauvre lapin… »

« Pfff… » bougonna Draco, en retournant vers la cuisine -sans les inviter à entrer (il savait de toutes façons que les deux jeunes gens ne se gêneraient pas pour le faire)-, tout en ôtant son tablier de cuisine : « Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez pour vous trouver une maison dans le coin, en même temps… »

Tout en confiant son manteau à Dobby qui venait de les accueillir avec un « bonjour » tonitruant et enthousiaste, Hermione retint un sourire aux derniers mots de Malefoy, préférant ne pas rebondir dessus. Elle était touchée par ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme, mais pas persuadée qu'il était vraiment prêt à assumer ses propos, peut-être lâchés involontairement. Et comme elle ne voulait pas le brusquer…

Bien loin des préoccupations attentionnées de sa petite amie, Ron s'exclama, tout en s'installant sans gêne à la grande table de la cuisine :

« Mais l'argent, Malefoy ! Voilà ce qui nous en empêche ! Dois-je te rappeler que ni Mione ni moi ne roulons sur les gallions ? » Il attrapa avec appétit un toast -brûlé- de la grande assiette posée sur la table et reprit, la bouche pleine : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu la chance -ou l'opportunisme, je ne sais pas- de te mettre avec un bon parti comme Harry que c'est le cas de tout le monde… »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire que Draco surveillait de loin d'un œil mauvais, Hermione répliqua :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui de Draco ou Harry est le meilleur parti, Ron… »

Mais le sorcier roux ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ayant avisé, alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper une deuxième tartine, le lapin au regard fou assis de l'autre côté du plat, en train de grignoter un des toasts calcinés. Tous deux se fixèrent dans le silence pesant qui venait de se poser dans la cuisine. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'animal, peu à l'aise avec son caractère imprévisible et souvent violent, préféra ne pas s'approcher. Draco, quant à lui, ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à s'interposer entre le rongeur et celui censé être son propriétaire légitime, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené à Weasley comme souvenir de voyage. Quelle idée l'avait pris à l'époque de faire ça ? Mais il n'avait pas soupçonné que les relations entre Weasley et ce lapin seraient si… si…

En voyant la bouche de Ron s'élargir en un immense sourire, tandis qu'il ouvrait grands les bras en s'exclamant d'un ton affreusement niais :

« Mais c'est mon petit lapinou tout doux, ça ! »

Draco se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, pas véritablement prêt ce matin à supporter les effusions bruyantes de ces deux bestioles-là.

C'est pourquoi, alors que le lapin sautait avec enthousiasme dans les bras de Ron, tout en ronronnant (il avait a priori appris en imitant Lily !) et que cette démonstration d'affection déclenchait chez le rouquin des petits cris enthousiastes, Draco accepta avec soulagement la tasse de thé qu'Hermione lui servit.

« Merci… » Il but une gorgée, et demanda tout en posant sur elle un regard où perçait une certaine admiration : « Tu as réussi à venir à bout de cet engin de malheur ?... Toute seule ! »

La jeune femme rit gauchement, un peu gênée de la gratitude du blond. Bien qu'elle commençait maintenant à bien connaître Malefoy, c'était toujours un peu déconcertant pour elle de recevoir des remerciements sincères de la part de celui qui l'appelait encore « sang-de-bourbe » quelques mois auparavant.

Le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment, jugea Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en constatant à travers les rideaux pourpres de son lit que la pièce était baignée de lumière. Cette constatation l'affola : il pensait être en retard en cours et pesta contre ses camarades qui auraient quand même pu le réveiller à l'heure !

Il tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes, mais ne rencontra que le matelas au lieu de tomber sur sa table de nuit. Le lit s'était agrandi pendant la nuit, ou quoi ?

Un poids sur ses jambes l'intrigua alors. Il leva le nez, et devina un chat endormi, roulé en boule. Depuis quand y avait-il un chat dans le dortoir des 7ème années de Gryffondor ?

Et puis, finalement, il se souvint. De tout. Il ressentit alors simultanément un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il n'était désormais plus un élève de Poudlard, et ne le serait plus jamais et une immense bouffée de joie en prenant pleinement conscience qu'il était à présent chez lui. Dans sa maison.

En sentant le jeune homme s'agiter un peu dans le lit, Lily cligna doucement des yeux et releva la tête vers lui. Elle émit un petit miaulement ensommeillé qui attira un immense sourire sur le visage de Harry. Il se redressa et se pencha pour caresser la tête de l'animal.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir… » Tandis que la chatte roulait sur le dos pour laisser le sorcier lui gratter le ventre, il ajouta, tout en s'émerveillant du bonheur simple mais puissant que procurait la sensation des poils doux sous ses doigts : « Comme tu as grandi, ma belle ! »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, à faire glisser ses doigts dans le pelage chaud et épais du félin, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie, et enfin de retour parmi les siens.

Des éclats de voix montant depuis le rez-de-chaussée attirèrent toutefois son attention, le sortant de sa douce torpeur. Il pensa d'abord à une énième dispute entre Draco et Dobby, mais une voix féminine s'éleva soudainement au-dessus des autres, s'égrenant en un rire franc et doux qui remua le jeune homme brun plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il rabattit brusquement la couette -arrachant un miaulement indigné à la petite Lily qui se retrouva coincée dedans-, et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il dévala l'escalier bruyamment et après une seconde d'hésitation le temps de comprendre d'où venaient précisément ces voix, il fit une irruption fracassante dans la cuisine -claquant la porte d'un geste si brusque qu'il écrasa Dobby contre le mur.

« Hermione ? Ron ! » s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Aussitôt le sorcier roux -qui tournait le dos à la porte- poussa un cri horrifié et s'étrangla à moitié avec son cinquième toast brûlé quand il s'écria :

« C'est pas moi, je le jure ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est… c'est lapinou qui a tout mangé ! »

« T'es quand même gonflé d'accuser ta bestiole… » souffla Draco, méprisant, avant de finalement se taire en voyant le lapin se retourner et lui grogner dessus d'un air mauvais, prenant la défense de Ron !

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione après être restée un court instant sous le choc de l'apparition soudaine de son ami. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, un soulagement immense se mêlant à la joie éclatante qu'elle affichait.

Harry l'enlaça comme il le put de son bras valide et lui rendit son sourire. Enfouissant son nez dans l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune femme, comme il l'avait fait la veille dans le cou de son amant, il inspira profondément, s'enivrant de cette odeur incomparable de shampoing fruité, parfum fleuri, chocolat et vieux livres -personne au monde n'avait une telle odeur !

Avec un mélange d'étonnement et de tendresse, Harry découvrit également dans ce bain de senteurs familières un soupçon de l'odeur plus musquée de Ron. Le sorcier brun s'écarta alors doucement de son amie, et après un dernier sourire à son attention, se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci s'était déjà levé -après avoir retenu son lapin qui voulait se jeter sur Draco- et pressa lourdement Harry contre lui.

« Merci Merlin, te voilà enfin, vieux… » Il cessa d'étouffer son ami de son étreinte « à la Weasley » et ajouta en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection : « Alors ça y est, ils t'ont enfin relâché, à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Tu parles ! Il a fallu que je m'échappe, oui… » répliqua Harry avec sérieux.

« Quoi ? » s'écria alors Draco, resté en retrait jusque-là. Il écarta Ron et Hermione sans ménagement, et vint attraper son compagnon par les épaules. Sévère, il accusa : « Tu t'es enfui de l'hôpital ? Mais tu m'as _menti_ ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais été _autorisé_ à sortir… » Il paraissait profondément blessé et choqué que Harry ait pu le mystifier ainsi.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les trois autres éclater de rire que le blond réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir. Pâlissant, il fit demi-tour, et retourna à ses fourneaux sans ajouter un mot.

« Oups… Je crois qu'on l'a vexé. » glissa un Ron pas du tout repentant aux deux autres.

Hermione lança un petit regard de reproche à son compagnon, puis se tourna vers Harry et fit :

« Je crois que Dobby nous a servi un thé au salon. Ron et moi on va t'y attendre… »

Harry détacha son regard du dos de Draco, et s'exclama :

« Oui… Oui ! Je vous y rejoins tout de suite. »

« Non. Prends ton temps. » assura la jeune femme, tout en tirant par la manche Ron, qui s'était penché pour grignoter une autre tartine sèche. Elle l'entraîna vers la sortie, en ajoutant à l'attention du brun : « Tu es de retour parmi nous. C'est tout ce qui compte. On a le temps, maintenant. » Et elle s'éclipsa discrètement en traînant derrière elle Ron et le lapin, qui bondit avec enthousiasme à la suite du sorcier roux.

Une seconde après leur départ, Draco sentit la main de Harry se glisser doucement pour enlacer sa taille, et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il sentit le brun s'appuyer sur son dos. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Sentir le cœur de Harry battre contre lui, frissonner sous le souffle pourtant discret de l'autre… s'enivrer de la sensation des derniers rayons du soleil de novembre qui jouaient sur son visage, à travers les rideaux… écouter le tic-tac régulier du coucou, qui égrène un temps après lequel ils n'avaient plus à courir…

C'était tout ce que Draco Malefoy désirait à ce moment.

Alors il ferma les yeux, et enlaça tendrement ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon.

Et ensemble, en silence, ils apprécièrent l'instant.

Sans rien demander de plus à la vie.


	4. Tourner sept fois sa cuillère

Bonne année 2011 : )

Je vous souhaite à tous de connaître beaucoup de beaux moments cette année, de partager beaucoup de bonheur avec vos proches, et de bâtir et réaliser de nombreux rêves…

Plus trivialement, je vous souhaite de lire beaucoup de superbes fics (et d'en écrire, pour celles et ceux que l'aventure de l'écriture a déjà tenté ou tentera !), et j'espère de tout cœur que nous ferons encore un bout de chemin ensemble, sur cette fic et bien d'autres…

A défaut d'une jolie carte de vœux, je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 4 : Tourner sept fois sa cuillère dans son thé avant de déguster

« Et là ! » s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme, en désignant une autre photo dans l'album « Oh Merlin, je m'en rappelle… La tête de Chourave quand elle a découvert Colchique broutant près de ses serres… »

Ce souvenir arracha un sourire à Harry, qui s'étonna un peu dans le même temps de ne plus éprouver de tristesse quand il se remémorait la brave vache qui les avait accompagnés pendant une partie de leur escapade. Mais l'animal avait eu une belle fin, après une vie bien remplie, et le jeune sorcier brun savait que ces morts-là, au moins, étaient dans l'ordre des choses. Et qu'elles s'acceptaient plus facilement.

Laissant les deux anciens Gryffondors à leur exploration d'une pile d'albums photos, Hermione se pencha vers Draco qui, enfoncé dans son moelleux fauteuil gris, avait gardé le silence depuis que tous s'étaient installés au salon.

« Draco ? Tout va bien ? »

Le blond sursauta légèrement à ces mots, semblant sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'arracha à la contemplation muette de son compagnon, et tourna un regard un peu fatigué vers la jeune femme.

« Oui… Pourquoi ? »

Rapprochant son fauteuil de celui de son voisin, la sorcière glissa d'un ton entendu :

« Je me doute que tu aspirais au calme après avoir ramené Harry à la maison, mais Ron avait tellement envie de le voir ! » Elle fit une petite pause, et admit : « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, moi aussi je ne pouvais pas attendre. » Elle lança un petit regard d'excuse à Malefoy, mais celui-ci s'empressa de secouer la tête et de poser -furtivement- une main rassurante sur le bras de son interlocutrice.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, Hermione. C'est légitime -Merlin, peut-être même plus que ma propre présence dans sa vie ! Et puis, je me doutais bien que vous viendriez… »

En portant un regard attentif sur cet intérieur qui lui était pourtant déjà familier, Hermione répliqua avec sérieux et sérénité, après un moment de réflexion :

« Non. Nous ne sommes pas plus légitimes que toi à ses côtés. Tout ici… tout est… comment dire ? » Elle barra son front d'un pli soucieux, comme chaque fois qu'elle s'appliquait à chercher un mot qui lui faisait l'affront de lui échapper, et Draco ne put réprimer un sourire face à cette moue qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira, et elle reporta un regard ardent sur le jeune homme : « Tout ici est tellement vous, tu comprends ? »

« Etonnamment, Granger, oui. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. »

A son tour, Hermione sourit en entendant Malefoy l'appeler par son nom de famille. Car depuis plusieurs mois, quand lui reprenait cette ancienne habitude, c'était avec des accents de tendresse et de respect comme elle en avait rarement reçus dans sa vie. Sous la langue de Draco sonnait le mot Granger comme sonnerait un compliment : il ne l'appelait ainsi, à présent, que dans des moments très particuliers, que chérissaient Hermione.

Ce n'était qu'au cœur de leurs moments de complicité intellectuelle que Malefoy désignait Hermione ainsi, aujourd'hui.

Ron, en saisissant un regard complice entre la brune et le blond, ne put réprimer une grimace.

« Je déteste quand ils font ça ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris aux deux autres, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son meilleur ami, demandant d'un ton plein d'incompréhension :

« Quoi ? Quand ils font quoi ? »

Se penchant vers son meilleur ami, Ron précisa, serrant l'album-photos un peu plus fort entre ses mains :

« Quand ils se regardent avec cette expression. Celle qui dit « On sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas. » On se sent si… » Il fixa ses genoux, un peu embarrassé, un peu rouge de s'emporter pour quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû compter « On se sent si… exclus. Tu vois ? » Il leva un visage un peu gêné vers Harry, qui lui renvoya un sourire amusé et plein de tendresse compatissante, quand il lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

« Oui, je vois parfaitement. Le genre de regard qu'il y avait entre toi et Hermione, et qui me faisait me sentir isolé, parfois… »

« Tu veux dire que c'est pareil entre eux ! Oh mon… » commença Ron, pâle et affolé. Mais il ne put finir car son ami continuait sur le même ton ironique pour apaiser ses craintes infondées.

« Ou le genre de regard qu'il y avait entre toi et moi quand nous parlions Quidditch et que notre Mione se sentait larguée… »

Aussi vite qu'il s'était enflammé, Ron se calma -ce qui valut à Draco, qui avait suivi la scène d'un œil amusé et acerbe, de glisser à sa voisine « Sang-chaud de Gryffondor ! ». Le sorcier roux renvoya un sourire un peu gauche à Harry, avant d'ajouter en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« Mais pourquoi tu parles au passé, vieux ? C'est toujours d'actualité, que je sache… »

Harry afficha une expression de pure surprise.

« Oh… » Il se mordit la lèvre, puis tourna un instant la tête, perplexe. Un peu perdu. Il tenta d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait, et leva à son tour enfin un visage contrit vers son interlocuteur « C'est juste que… Ces moments-là me paraissent loin. Je veux dire, les moments tous ensemble, comme… comme au bon vieux temps. Je… Je sais que tout peut recommencer, c'est juste que… j'ai perdu l'habitude, pendant ces mois loin de vous. »

Ron se retint de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite presque tous les jours à l'hôpital, parce qu'il savait bien au fond de lui ce que voulait dire le sorcier brun. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Tous deux eurent l'air surpris quand Hermione, accroupie devant eux, posa une main sur le genou de Harry -aucun des deux ne l'avaient vue arriver.

« Harry… Cela va recommencer. Cela recommence déjà. Nous sommes là. Tu es là. » Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, et ajouta dans un immense sourire qui acheva de réchauffer le cœur du brun « Tout va bien aller. Promis. »

Elle s'installa ensuite d'un bond sur le sofa aux côtés de son camarade, et se penchant pour tourner une autre page de l'album qui était posé sur les genoux de Ron, elle reprit d'un ton enthousiaste et détaché, qui désarma les dernières résistances de Harry par sa sincérité :

« Oh, alors celle-là je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Dean et Lavande déguisés en citrouilles pour Halloween… »

Après un dernier regard empli d'amour et d'admiration pour la jeune femme, Ron renchérit, posant un bras chaleureux sur l'épaule de Harry :

« Ah, il convient de préciser que c'était Dobby et Winky qui avaient réalisé les costumes ! »

« Tout à fait ! » leur parvint la voix de Dobby, depuis le couloir de la maison, où il était en train de passer le balai.

En voyant les trois autres éclater de rire à ces mots, dans un sublime unisson, Draco se leva alors de son fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant à hauteur de Hermione, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'un ton blasé :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis. »

Ton blasé qui fut vite démenti par la tendresse avec laquelle il embrassa alors la chevelure brune au sommet du crâne de la jeune fille.

« Hé ! N'embrasse pas ma copine, toi ! » ne put s'empêcher de se récrier Ron, toujours un peu sanguin quand il s'agissait de sa dulcinée -ce qui arrachait immanquablement à cette dernière un petit rire amusé.

« Et toi enlève tes sales pattes de mon copain, alors… » répliqua vertement Malefoy, en dardant un regard glacé sur Weasley qui avait toujours un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

« Mais… mais c'est pas la même chose ! » s'empourpra le rouquin -en enlevant tout de même son bras, gêné. « Harry est un ami. »

« Pareil pour Hermione et moi. » conclut Draco d'un ton péremptoire, avant de refermer la porte du salon derrière lui.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures, et la pénombre emplissait chaque coin de la demeure. Tout en portant un lourd plateau, sur lequel reposait une théière pleine et cinq tasses, Dobby alluma les lampes du couloir d'un sort informulé, et eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant les lieux s'éclairer doucement. Il trottina à petits pas prudents en direction du salon, et ne dut qu'à sa grande habitude de porter de lourdes charges de ne pas tomber avec son plateau quand Lily et le lapin lui coururent dans les jambes. Les deux animaux jouaient à se poursuivre, et entrèrent en trombe dans le salon, tandis que l'elfe se glissait à leur suite, tout en soupirant intérieurement. Il n'avait rien renversé, et n'aurait pas à se punir en retour (à vrai dire, Dobby savait bien qu'en tant qu'elfe libre il n'avait plus à se punir de ses maladresses mais les vieilles habitudes demeuraient parfois plus fortes que la raison chez ce petit être…).

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dobby entrer dans la pièce et poser son chargement sur la table basse, où s'amassaient déjà des piles d'albums photos, des restes de gâteau aux noisettes -dont il ne restait que quelques miettes du goûter-, un jeu d'échecs dont une partie version sorcière avait été laissée en cours (on pouvait, si l'on regardait avec attention, voir le fou noir tenter de se glisser discrètement jusqu'au camp adverse pour faire les yeux doux à la reine blanche)…

Oui, du fond du son fauteuil, Draco Malefoy ne vit que d'un œil l'elfe s'affairer doucement, et les deux animaux se chamailler sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Car, depuis presque une heure à présent, le jeune homme avait délaissé son roman, qui reposait sur ses genoux, pour fixer le trio affalé sur le canapé, endormi depuis un bon moment. Le sorcier blond ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait détourner son regard des trois jeunes gens, et il ne savait pas comment analyser le maelström de sentiments qui l'agitait : il se sentait attendri, et savait qu'il aimerait à l'avenir vivre plus souvent des scènes de ce genre…

Cela l'apaisait et lui renvoyait une sensation de confort et de sécurité qu'il ne ressentait qu'en présence de Harry… Au début il s'était étonné de ressentir cela en présence des deux autres anciens Gryffondors, mais en les voyant encadrer leur ami, et s'endormir en posant chacun la tête sur une épaule du brun, Draco comprit qu'eux aussi dégageaient un fort sentiment de réconfort, et de sincérité -choses qui lui avaient beaucoup trop manqué ou fait défaut tout au long de sa courte vie.

Mais dans le même temps, son cœur se serrait douloureusement et lui vrillait la poitrine en ne lui rappelant que trop bien qu'il n'était que spectateur de cette scène… En lui montrant avec insistance que si la tendresse qui unissait les trois Rouge et or paraissait si forte et si naturelle, jusque dans ce sommeil dans lequel ils s'étaient abandonnés avec tant de confiance, c'était justement parce qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Se faire confiance les uns les autres était une chose évidente et naturelle pour eux, tandis que lui…

Tandis que lui avait dû travailler longuement sur lui, vaincre tant de résistances et sauter tant de barrières pour arriver à un résultat correct mais pas encore suffisant. Et ce soir, il n'était, oui, que spectateur de cet abandon plein de chaleur et de confiance.

Ce n'est que quand Dobby vint envelopper doucement les trois jeunes gens de chaudes couvertures -et que la tête de Harry roula doucement sur l'épaule de Ron, tandis que la main de Hermione serrait inconsciemment, dans son sommeil, un peu plus celle de son ami brun-, que Draco réussit à détacher son regard de cette scène.

Le jeune homme blond resta silencieux un moment, à observer les gestes précis et attentionnés de l'elfe. Quand ce dernier lui parla, il sursauta, tant le silence de cette soirée de novembre avait envahi tout l'espace -les deux animaux avaient même fini eux aussi par s'endormir, roulés en boule au pied de l'âtre diffusant sa douce chaleur.

« Malefoy fait son visage tout chiffonné… » nota Dobby, toujours en s'affairant -cette fois à ramasser un album tombé au sol-, sans fixer son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu devrais dire, alors ! » s'exclama Draco, davantage par réflexe que par réelle envie de se disputer avec l'autre.

« Dobby a des plis au visage, c'est vrai. Mais Malefoy en a à l'âme, visiblement… Et ces rides-là, faut faire attention : elles s'impriment durement pour ne plus partir, si on n'y prend pas garde. »

« Tu parles comme un vieux, Dobby… » se renfrogna le jeune homme, tout en s'enfonçant assez peu élégamment dans son fauteuil.

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et se mit en tête de vérifier si le thé avait suffisamment infusé. Un ange passa, qu'aucun des deux n'intercepta. Ce fut finalement Draco qui reprit la parole, estimant que cinq minutes à bouder étaient bien suffisantes. Il désigna du menton les trois jeunes gens endormis, et marmonna, un peu gêné d'admettre quelque chose de peu glorieux :

« C'est rien… C'est juste que… Bon, Harry a l'air vraiment bien avec eux, forcément. Mais… Et j'en suis heureux ! Pour lui, quoi… Mais bon, moi… Je sais pas, je me sens… » Il se mordit la lèvre, et reporta son regard sur l'elfe, qui cette fois le fixait avec attention, l'écoutant pleinement. Cette attitude serra le ventre de Draco, qui se sentit de nouveau un peu confus d'avouer une faiblesse malvenue « … exclu. A part. Tout seul, quoi. »

Dobby le regarda un moment encore avec sérieux, ses yeux globuleux fixement braqués sur lui -ce qui fit légèrement peur à Malefoy- avant de hausser de nouveau les épaules, et de préciser avec le naturel le plus désarmant :

« Sans doute, oui. Mais être l'amoureux de Harry Potter, c'est aussi quelque chose que Malefoy a, et que les autres n'ont pas. Alors… peut-être que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley se sentent exclus de ça… » Il secoua doucement la tête, et ajouta « Ca ne console peut-être pas Monsieur Malefoy de savoir ça, mais il ne faut pas qu'il l'oublie. Parce que tout de même, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir ce rôle-là ! »

Draco ne sut que dire après cela. Alors il se tut. Et fixa de nouveau Harry, longuement, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Dobby.

Ce dernier, pendant ce temps, se servit une tasse de thé, et attendit tranquillement que l'autre en termine avec ses réflexions.

La lune inondait de sa pâle lueur la pièce sombre, à travers les grandes fenêtres dont on n'avait pas fermé les rideaux. Dos à l'extérieur, Draco se laissa peu à peu gagner par la douce torpeur de cette paisible soirée.

Dans son sommeil, Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, tout en bougeant un peu sur le canapé pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il cala ensuite instinctivement Harry contre lui, le brun se laissant faire sans se réveiller pour autant.

Hermione avait peu à peu glissé de son appui sur le dossier du sofa, jusqu'à se retrouver la tête sur les genoux de Harry, le visage enfoui dans la couverture moelleuse dont les avait recouvert Dobby.

Dans le foyer, quelques bûches craquèrent, jetant des petites étincelles incandescentes jusque sur les pierres de la cheminée.

Le lapin se retourna sur le dos, claquant des dents nerveusement tandis qu'il rêvait. Et puis, son petit visage s'apaisa, tandis que la chatte endormie, blottie sur son ventre, faisait doucement ses griffes dans le pelage touffu du rongeur… Tous deux ronronnèrent de concert, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

Le cliquetis de la cuillère dans la tasse de porcelaine distrait Malefoy de sa contemplation, et il tourna enfin un visage apaisé vers Dobby. Celui-ci, comprenant que le sorcier avait mit fin à ses réflexions, lui désigna d'un signe de tête la théière.

Se rasseyant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, Draco accepta la tasse de thé que lui proposait l'autre avec un sourire :

« Avec plaisir, oui. »

Avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son roman, tranquillement.

Paisiblement.


	5. Ce soir nous aurons une dinde pour dîner

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici enfin la suite de cette fic… Désolée pour l'attente, la fatigue de l'hiver ne m'a pas aidée à me poser pour écrire tranquillement. Le retour du soleil a enfin réussi à me redonner un peu d'énergie pour me plonger de nouveau dans cette histoire : )

J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira, et vous donnera toujours envie de découvrir le quotidien de nos héros !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Place au texte !

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 5 : Ce soir, nous aurons une dinde pour dîner

Draco frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les réchauffer un peu, mais constata rapidement avec dépit que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Il renifla, et enfonça son menton dans son écharpe.

En avisant l'air dépité de son camarade, Hermione ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Accélérant un peu le pas sur le chemin de terre, elle lança d'une voix claire :

« Dépêche-toi, Draco ! Plus tu traîneras, plus tu auras froid. »

« Facile à dire… Avec tous tes lainages made in Weasley sur le dos, c'est sûr que tu ne risques pas de sentir le moindre petit courant d'air. » bougonna le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil au bonnet, à l'écharpe et aux moufles bariolés de sa compagne.

Hermione rit doucement -ce qui provoqua un petit nuage de buée glacée- et taquina Malefoy :

« Est-ce de l'envie que je lis dans tes yeux ? »

Le blond détacha enfin son regard des lainages aux couleurs vives, et retrouva un peu de rouge aux joues quand il s'exclama, outré :

« Quoi ! Le jour où tu me verras porter une de ces… un… une… bref, le jour où tu me verras porter _ça_ n'est pas arrivé, crois-moi ! »

« Oh… Mais ça veut dire que ce jour arrivera quand même, alors ? »

« Rhaaaa ! Ne joue pas sur les mots ! » s'emporta le jeune homme, en agitant avec rage son panier et manquant d'envoyer valser tous les champignons qu'ils avaient achetés sur le marché de la petite bourgade dont Harry et Draco dépendaient -Butterbeer Upon Beaver, village sorcier niché au cœur du Devon, non loin de la ville moldue Beer.

Revenant sur ses pas, Hermione glissa doucement son bras sous celui de Draco pour qu'il se calme un peu, et murmura d'un ton taquin, faisant pétiller les ombres brunes dans ses grands yeux :

« Oh… c'est pourtant ce que tu préfères. Quand je joue avec les mots. Non ? »

En voyant le nez de son amie se plisser doucement, en une adorable grimace, Draco Malefoy comprit deux choses essentielles :

1) il comprit pourquoi Ron Weasley était fou amoureux de cette fille depuis tant d'années

2) et il réalisa que lui-même avait perdu ces nombreuses années à détester proprement une jeune sorcière aussi brillante qu'adorable, et avec qui il pouvait passer des heures entières à discuter.

Chassant ces idées -le froid ne donnait pas tellement envie au jeune homme de se torturer les méninges-, le blond finit par hausser les épaules, et râla encore un peu pour la forme :

« Bon, dépêchons-nous d'aller chercher cette fichue dinde… Déjà que je suis obligé d'aller l'acheter _dans une ferme_ ! Moi ! » Il afficha une expression purement horrifiée quand il se remémora son voyage qui ne remontait qu'à quelques mois à peine : « Après tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ces endroits maudits… » Il frissonna, et cette fois jura que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Hermione se dit surtout que son camarade était un grand comédien.

Mais elle ne releva pas et se contenta de souligner pragmatiquement :

« Il n'y avait plus de dinde sur le stand du volailler au marché… Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, ça nous fait connaître les producteurs du coin ce n'est pas si mal, non ? »

« Peut-être pas, en effet… Mais franchement, est-ce vraiment utile de se mettre à apprendre à cuisiner une dinde en vue des fêtes de Noël, alors qu'on n'est même pas à mi-novembre ? »

Les sourcils de la jeune fille montèrent d'un cran quand elle demanda :

« Parce que tu vas me dire que tu maîtrises parfaitement la recette de la dinde aux marrons, peut-être ! »

« Non. » répliqua Draco abruptement. « Mais pourquoi, par Salazar, serait-ce à _moi_ de la cuisiner ? »

« Peut-être parce que Dobby se débrouille vraiment mal en cuisine -ce qui soit dit en passant est vraiment surprenant pour un elfe de maison, même libre, mais bon… Et peut-être parce que Harry a le bras dans le plâtre pour encore un bon moment ? » ajouta la brune d'un ton presque accusateur, tout en resserrant de façon menaçante ses mains autour du bras du jeune homme.

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, mais poursuivit bravement (à force de cohabiter avec d'anciens Gryffondors, sans doute un peu de leur légendaire courage avait-il vaguement déteint sur lui) :

« Et pourquoi toi tu cuisines pas, alors ? »

Hermione afficha une expression surprise, et mit un moment avant de pouvoir répliquer, sceptique et un peu perdue :

« Et bien, d'une parce que je ne pense pas que je serai toujours chez vous au mois de décembre, et que tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller seul. De deux parce que c'est toi le compagnon de Harry, et c'est à toi de lui cuisiner de bons petits plats. Et de trois… parce que je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner. » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement et en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.

« Avec un ventre sur pattes comme Weasley ? Comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama son ami, stupéfait.

« Justement ! » se récria la brune, gênée et perdue -ce que Draco trouva très touchant. « Avec une belle-mère comme Molly, impossible de rivaliser en matière de cuisine ! Je… Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de la comparaison, et de me couvrir de ridicule… » Elle se reprit un peu, et précisa : « C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Ron que s'il voulait de bons petits plats, il n'avait qu'à se les cuisiner lui-même. »

« Et ? Ca marche ? Il cuisine bien ? »

Le regard de Hermione se mit de nouveau à pétiller, non sans malice, quand elle leva la tête vers Draco et lui glissa :

« Tu verras bien… C'est avec lui que tu apprendras à cuisiner la dinde. »

Du fond de la vallée retentit alors un grand cri rageur, ressemblant vaguement à un « Tu veux ma mort, Granger ! »… Trois corbeaux s'envolèrent dans un grand bruissement d'ailes, effrayés, et deux faons détalèrent depuis un petit sous-bois pour trouver un abri.

La région n'était plus aussi calme qu'avant, depuis quelques temps, se dirent avec amertume les cinq hérissons qui partirent à leur tour s'abriter un peu plus loin…

Donnant un dernier coup de maillet sur un des petits poteaux de bois qu'il venait de fixer, Ron appela son meilleur ami d'une voix enthousiaste. En attendant Harry, le rouquin s'essuya le front, et afficha un sourire pleinement satisfait devant le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il se sentait fier de son œuvre, même si installer une clôture autour de la maison de son ami n'avait rien d'exceptionnel… A vrai dire, depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient logés, lui et Hermione, chez le jeune couple, Ron se sentait chaque jour plus heureux et serein, en réalisant pour ses proches ces petits travaux manuels que Harry ne pouvait entreprendre à cause de son bras blessé.

Le jeune sorcier brun sortit à ce moment par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, et demanda, le visage lui aussi rayonnant :

« Ca y est, tu as fini ? » Ron hocha avec vigueur la tête en souriant de plus belle à son ami, et celui-ci ajouta alors, d'un air admiratif : « Yahou ! C'est vraiment du beau boulot… Et tout ça sans magie, chapeau ! »

Posant avec orgueil les poings sur ses hanches, le dernier fils Weasley prit le temps d'admirer de nouveau la belle palissade qui courait tout autour de la demeure et du jardin, et reprit d'un ton assuré :

« Oui… Et tu avais raison. Travailler avec ses mains, sans baguette, c'est sympa aussi. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice, et Harry lui proposa alors de venir prendre une collation… ce que Ron accepta évidemment avec un enthousiasme sans faille. Tandis que son ami remontait vers la maison, Harry ajouta, pensif :

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être peindre cette barrière, après… »

« Bonne idée. » approuva l'autre, toujours partant pour bricoler en compagnie de son camarade. « D'autant que tu pourras m'aider, cette fois… Après tout, je ne vais pas tout faire tout… » Il s'interrompit, fixant un point vers l'avant de la maison.

Etonné, Harry suivit son regard, tout en le rejoignant dans le jardin pour mieux voir ce qui l'avait intrigué.

« Tiens… qui est-ce ? » demanda le brun en apercevant un voyageur à quelques mètres de l'avant de sa maison.

« Il a l'air perdu… » nota Ron en indiquant du doigt l'immense carte que le sorcier tenait étendue devant lui, et tournait en tout sens, manifestement bien perdu, en effet.

Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à aller proposer leur aide à l'inconnu, quand celui-ci baissa sa carte et jeta un œil à la façade de la demeure, l'air sceptique. Harry et Ron le reconnurent alors, et par réflexe le rouquin resserra sa prise autour du maillet qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

Harry eut un petit mouvement d'hésitation, mais après une minute de silence, glissa finalement à son camarade d'un ton ferme mais apaisant :

« Viens. Allons voir ce qu'il fait dans le coin. »

Les nuages gris qui s'étaient peu à peu amoncelés dans l'après-midi avaient fini par s'éventrer brutalement, faisant crépiter sur la vallée de Butterbeer Upon Beaver une pluie drue et froide. Sur le sentier menant jusqu'à la Dobby's House -nom provisoire (du jour) de la maison de nos héros-, Draco courait tout en tirant par la main une Hermione aussi trempée mais hilare que lui, qui tentait de s'abriter vainement la tête d'un bras relevé. Ils entrèrent avec fracas dans la maison, éclatant de rire tout en s'ébrouant comme deux chiens ayant sauté dans la rivière.

« Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est le déluge… » fit Draco avec l''expression pourtant ravie d'un gamin, avant d'éternuer bruyamment, faisant voler depuis ses cheveux plein de gouttelettes de pluie autour de lui.

Tout en essorant sa longue chevelure sur le parquet de l'entrée, et en tentant d'enlever sans les mains ses chaussures qui débordaient d'eau, Hermione lâcha dans un rire incontrôlé, entre deux claquements de dents :

« J'espère que la dinde aura à peu près résisté à la pluie, parce que sinon il ne nous restera plus qu'à en faire du bouillon ! »

« Géniale comme recette de réveillon ! » s'exclama le blond avec sincérité, comme si sa camarade venait de lui suggérer l'idée du siècle.

« Pardon ? » fit Hermione en lui lançant un regard sceptique, tandis qu'elle enlevait son manteau lourd de pluie.

« Et bien oui, très bonne idée ! Ca doit être beaucoup plus facile qu'une dinde aux marrons… non ? » finit-il d'un air un peu incertain, en voyant les sourcils de la brune se diriger dangereusement vers le bas en une moue réprobatrice.

Tout en continuant à débattre sur le futur repas de Noël, les deux se rendirent au salon, où ils espéraient être accueillis par un bon feu dans la cheminée, et un chocolat chaud. Mais ce fut un silence pesant qui les cueillit, ainsi que trois visages fermés tournés vers eux.

« Chéri… Harry… qu'est-ce… » commença la jeune fille, surprise de leur visage grave. Et puis son regard se posa sur le troisième occupant de la pièce, et elle se tut à son tour.

Draco, qui la suivait de près, stoppa net également en réalisant qu'ils avaient de la visite. Il voulut dire quelque chose pour saluer la personne, mais sentit, tout comme celui de Hermione, son regard dériver instinctivement vers Ron. Sans surprise, il découvrit le roux arborant une mine sombre, fermée. Sans rien ajouter, avec tout le tact dont elle était capable, Hermione se dirigea vers son petit ami, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui intimant silencieusement de se lever. Ce dernier semblait n'attendre que cela, et il quitta le canapé pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la pièce, sa main fermement et étroitement enlacée à celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Harry les suivit peu après, lançant un petit regard à son compagnon, resté sur le seuil du salon.

Draco voulut esquisser un sourire pour rassurer le brun, mais n'eut que le temps d'ébaucher une grimace sans forme. Quand la porte se referma dans son dos, son visage redevint immédiatement sérieux. Il fit deux pas en avant, et posa ses mains encore humides de pluie sur le dossier du sofa pour se donner une contenance. Il était manifestement embarrassé, et paraissait également en colère. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes de l'âtre, et il s'accorda quelques minutes pour se calmer.

Mais son interlocuteur n'eut pas sa patience, et rompit enfin le silence, en notant d'un ton sarcastique, et légèrement amer :

« Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus content que ça de me voir… »

Les traits de Draco se durcirent un instant quand il posa son regard sur l'autre, mais en voyant son interlocuteur lui adresser un sourire un peu gauche, il perdit instantanément sa froideur. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés :

« Blaise… Evidemment que je suis content de te voir… »

« Mais ? »

Le blond eut un geste un peu impatient de la main quand il désigna la pièce.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ? Tu te doutais bien que ça créerait un certain… malaise. »

Le sorcier noir eut un sourire triste, et finit par se lever de son fauteuil, tout en s'exclamant :

« Je ne pensais pas croiser Weasley en venant chez toi ! »

« On est aussi chez Harry ! » se récria Draco, sentant de nouveau poindre un sentiment de colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas pleinement. « La probabilité d'y croiser un Weasley était quand même grande, non ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, et ajouta d'un ton sourd, presque menaçant : « Tu as même de la chance de n'y avoir pas croisé la petite sœur. »

Zabini eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Il fallait bien l'œil aiguisé d'un homme habitué lui aussi à masquer ses émotions pour s'en rendre compte, et ce geste n'échappa pas à Malefoy. Mais il ne releva pas, et finit par s'avancer pour serrer brièvement l'autre dans ses bras, avant de lui dire, un peu gauchement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Allez allez, laisse… Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre à moi. Sois le bienvenu ici. »

Tout en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil, sur l'invitation de son hôte, Blaise ajouta de son ton mordant et cynique :

« A vrai dire, note bien que je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Même pas aux Weasley. »

« Ce point reste discutable. Mais passons, tu n'es pas là pour parler de ça, j'imagine… » Draco s'assit dans le canapé, et redemanda tout en lissant comme il le pouvait son pantalon pour tenter de le sécher un peu : « Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, alors ? »

L'autre se renfonça dans son siège, et dit en croisant les mains devant lui :

« Disons qu'il devient difficile de te croiser. Tu te fais plus que discret, ces temps-ci… »

« Harry est sorti de l'hôpital la semaine dernière… » répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris, oui. Au passage, bravo pour la discrétion. Aucun journal n'en a parlé… » fit Blaise non sans une certaine pointe d'admiration sincère dans la voix.

« C'était l'idée. »

Zabini resta pensif un instant devant la prudence un peu sèche des réponses de son camarade, mais ne se risqua pas à le provoquer pour obtenir plus de lui. Il humecta ses lèvres -un des rares signes de nervosité chez le jeune homme-, et reprit d'un ton apparemment égal, presque décontracté.

« Bref… Je suis passé de donner le bonjour de ta mère. »

Une veine du front de Draco palpita, et ses poings se serrèrent machinalement sur ses genoux. Il coula un regard sombre vers Blaise.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Je n'aurais pas la patience… » gronda le sorcier blond, soudain aussi froid et menaçant qu'il avait su l'être dans le passé.

Zabini, retrouvant le tempérament auquel il avait été habitué chez son ami, ne trembla pas cette fois, et sembla même retrouver ses marques. C'est toutefois sans ironie ni morgue qu'il répondit :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Draco ? Je suis sérieux. Je l'ai croisée l'autre jour au Ministère. » Il s'interrompit et planta ses prunelles dans celles, toujours vibrantes de colère, de Malefoy : « Elle pense à toi. Sincèrement. »

Les poings de Draco ne se détendirent pas et son visage parut se fermer encore plus quand il marmonna, en détournant de nouveau les yeux vers la cheminée :

« Grand bien lui fasse. Moi ça ne me touche pas. Tu pourras lui dire que je me passe très bien d'elle, pour ma part. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, les yeux de Harry se fermèrent en entendant ces mots. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Mais la main de Hermione le retint. Il leva un regard étonné vers elle il la pensait dans la cuisine en train d'occuper Ron, pour lui changer les idées.

« Viens. Laisse-le… » souffla-t-elle simplement, en prenant sa main et en l'emmenant à son tour vers la cuisine.

« Mione… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… » plaida-t-il, tout en la suivant docilement.

« Si. » assura-t-elle, non sans lui lancer un regard plein de compréhension. « Ce soir, je crois qu'il aura besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Harry, après une dernière hésitation, finit par hocher la tête, et rejoignit Ron et Dobby en pleine confection du dîner du soir, sans un regard pour la porte close derrière lui.


	6. Plume à papote et louche à popote

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais un des passages que j'avais prévu d'inclure s'est avéré finalement trop long pour être mis ici, et fera donc l'objet du chapitre suivant. J'espère donc vous publier rapidement la suite…

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 6 : Plume à papote et louche à popote

Harry resta silencieux un moment, contemplant le visage de son compagnon, éclairé par la lumière tamisée du soleil perçant les tissus rouges de leur lit à baldaquins. Le jeune homme brun finit par s'asseoir, ressentant un début de douleur poindre sous son plâtre, à force d'être resté appuyé sur son bras droit.

Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et finit par demander, avec le plus de patience possible :

« Draco… Je sais parfaitement que tu es réveillé. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? »

Le sorcier blond, s'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ne répondit pas pour autant. Il se contenta de se tourner sur le flanc, offrant la vision de son dos à l'autre.

Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse se loger dans son ventre, mais inspirant profondément, il s'exhorta au calme, et rassembla son courage pour ne pas fuir devant la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy. Après tout, il savait depuis longtemps que vivre avec Draco ne serait pas facile tous les jours.

Et il savait surtout en ce matin de novembre que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'était dirigée la froideur du blond.

Il se recoucha alors sous l'épaisse couette chaude, et vint se coller contre le dos de Draco, en s'arrangeant pour caller comme il le pouvait son bras infirme entre eux. Le blond ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, continuant à feindre de dormir. Harry, s'il ne le connaissait si bien, aurait pu jurer que l'autre ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Ne se décourageant pas, le brun se pencha vers son petit ami, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Il glissa ensuite son nez dans les doux cheveux blonds, et inspira profondément leur parfum.

Un infime frisson parcourut le dos de Draco.

Harry laissa ensuite glisser très légèrement sa main gauche sur la cuisse de son compagnon, puis sur sa hanche, avant de s'immiscer doucement jusque sous son haut de pyjama.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit nettement la chair de poule qui recouvrit alors le torse pâle.

Retenant un sourire, Harry laissa sa main errer un moment sur le ventre de Draco, avant de remonter doucement sur ses tétons, pour enfin entamer une descente d'une lenteur cruelle vers le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

Ne pouvant cette fois rester de glace, et la patience n'étant pas sa vertu première -même s'il avait fait de sérieux progrès dans ce domaine-, Draco finit par attraper la main de son compagnon, la bloquant au moment où elle passait la barrière de l'élastique de son bas de pyjama.

Un petit grognement frustré lui parvint, et le blond demanda alors, tout en se tournant légèrement vers Harry :

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Ce n'est pas assez clair ? » répliqua le brun, tout en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans le cou offert de l'autre, mordillant doucement la chair ferme.

Le corps de Malefoy retomba sur le matelas, et il s'abandonna enfin un instant aux baisers et caresses de Harry, qui reprit alors avec entrain son exploration de la virilité -très en forme, malgré la réticence première de Draco- de son partenaire. Mais celui-ci, Merlin seul sait comment, réussit à reprendre ses esprits, repoussant une nouvelle fois Harry, et réajustant son bas qui était descendu jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Harry… stop. Je… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » balbutia-t-il, le feu aux joues.

Le regard du brun se voila de colère et de tristesse, quand il répondit, après s'être rassis sur le lit :

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Draco… J'ai envie de toi. C'est tout. J'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour toi. Je… » Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux et désemparé de devoir se justifier d'un désir qui lui paraissait pourtant si naturel entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Draco sentit que sa réaction avait été trop vive, et il se redressa lui aussi pour venir doucement enlacer la taille d'un jeune homme maintenant aussi fermé qu'il ne l'était lui-même au réveil. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres closes du brun, et murmura tout en le serrant contre lui :

« Pardon… Oui, oui, évidemment que j'en ai envie ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Mais enfin… je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué et malade pour ça… et puis, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas loin, et… »

Tout en repoussant doucement son petit ami, mais en enlaçant sa main gauche aux doigts pâles du jeune homme, Harry répondit, un sourire taquin de nouveau aux lèvres :

« Justement… Ca fait si longtemps. Ca me manque trop. Et Mione et Ron… oui bon, ils sont dans la maison, mais un sort de silence devrait régler le problème, non ? » Il adressa un clin d'œil prometteur à son partenaire, et précisa enfin : « Et je ne suis pas convalescent, j'ai juste un bras dans le plâtre. Tu n'as donc pas à me ménager, je vais très bien. Je suis juste… un peu bloqué dans mes mouvements. A ta merci, quoi. »

Ces derniers mots balayèrent les ultimes réticences de Draco, qui laissa affleurer à ses lèvres une expression carnassière, avant d'empoigner avec ferveur sa baguette pour jeter à la hâte un sort de silence sur la pièce… avant de se jeter sur Harry, qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise devant la fougue soudaine de son amant.

Si Draco prit soin de ne pas faire mal à Harry en malmenant son bras blessé, il ne retint pas en revanche son énergie quand il s'agit de faire sien son aimé. Des semaines qu'il attendait de pouvoir retrouver cette sensation enivrante, déroutante et unique de ne faire à nouveau plus qu'un avec celui qui partageait sa vie.

Des jours qu'il rêvait de s'unir à lui sous leur toit, retrouvant dans chaque caresse, baiser, coup de rein, les sensations qu'ils avaient expérimentées ensemble pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant au cœur de la campagne anglaise. Mais aujourd'hui, et depuis que la guerre était venue balayer tant de certitudes, tant de vies et d'insouciance, Draco avait à cœur de protéger dans ce foyer qui était le leur, leur amour, leurs promesses, leurs étreintes…

Quand il pénétra Harry, il ne put retenir tout à fait ses larmes. Draco n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de sensible, mais cette première étreinte au sein de cette maison, dans l'alcôve de leur lit pourpre signifiait tant pour lui… pour eux… Il sentait le cœur du brun battre si fort, entre leurs poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre…

Et quand ils se rejoignirent dans cette petite mort qu'ils consacraient et attendaient avec avidité à chaque étreinte, Draco laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge nouée.

Et quand le bras gauche de Harry l'enserra avec force et tendresse contre lui, et que le brun lui embrassa les joues avec douceur, pour effacer ses larmes, sans le juger, sans le prendre en pitié, juste en l'acceptant tel qu'il était, Draco s'autorisa enfin à murmurer ces mots qu'il ne prononçait que rarement :

« Je t'aime… Putain, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Harry ! »

Harry ne répondit rien à Draco, parce que parfois les plus belles déclarations peuvent aussi se passer de mots. Il enlaça son amant un peu plus fortement contre lui, et laissa juste la chaleur de la pièce les envelopper, tandis qu'ils s'abandonnaient doucement à cette torpeur qui suit chaque étreinte…

Ce n'est que plus tard, une fois que leurs estomacs commencèrent à se manifester, les tirant du lit, que Harry osa de nouveau aborder le sujet qui le rendait soucieux depuis la veille au soir. Il demanda d'un ton détaché, tandis que Draco enfilait un peignoir en sifflotant :

« Tu veux parler de ton entrevue avec Zabini ? »

Avec douleur, il vit le dos de Malefoy se raidir. Le blond ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre :

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais, malheureusement… »

Après une minute de silence, Harry, resté assis au bord du lit, répliqua doucement :

« Je pense surtout que tu ne veux pas en parler. Et je comprends. Juste… ne te renferme pas, ok ? » Il haussa les épaules, et ajouta d'une voix qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser trembler, tandis que ses yeux rencontraient enfin les prunelles grises : « N'oublie pas que je suis là, si tu as besoin. »

Esquissant un sourire un peu amer, Draco fit :

« Je sais que tu es là, Harry. Ca oui, je le sais ! »

Il n'ajouta pas : « D'ailleurs tu es le seul à être là… le seul qui me reste… » mais Potter sentit ces mots flotter entre eux, entre gratitude et reproche informulés.

Il laissa alors le blond descendre sans rien ajouter, et ne put que prier, une fois de plus, pour que le temps atténue les blessures de l'homme qu'il aimait, si lui ne le pouvait pas.

La matinée se déroula malgré tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse, même si l'annonce du départ de Ron et Hermione le jour-même attrista Harry. Il n'accepta de les laisser repartir qu'avec leur promesse solennelle de revenir le plus rapidement possible -ce qui arracha une grimace faussement réticente à Draco. Hermione retint un petit rire en voyant l'attitude du blond, et fut intérieurement soulagée que l'épisode Zabini n'ait pas assombri durablement son humeur. Elle-même avait déjà eu tant de mal à dérider Ron après cela…

Sur le seuil de la demeure, avant de reprendre la route (à pied, car le couple voulait se promener un peu dans les environs avant de rejoindre la maison des Weasley, nichée dans le hameau voisin), Hermione déclara à son meilleur ami, en fouillant dans son sac :

« Attends Harry ! J'avais un cadeau pour toi… »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Draco « Je me disais bien que vous étiez carrément impolis d'être venus les mains vides chez nous, aussi… »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique, laissant le soin à Ron et au lapin de jeter un regard noir à Malefoy, tout en grognant sourdement. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, et tendit au brun une plume toute froissée.

« Désolée, elle était coincée entre mes habits et mes livres… » fit-elle un peu confuse, tandis que Harry, un peu perplexe, tentait comme il le pouvait de lisser la plume pour lui redonner meilleure allure. « C'est une plume à papote ! » précisa la brune avec un grand sourire. « Comme tu ne peux pas te servir de ta main pour le moment, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile… »

Et pendant que Harry remerciait avec chaleur et enthousiasme son amie, Ron tendit un paquet d'une forme étrange et biscornue à un Draco qui le regarda d'un air d'abord surpris, puis suspicieux, et enfin moqueur quand il consentit à attraper le présent.

« Heu… Weasley, sincèrement, il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé. »

« Si si, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, c'est un peu pour Harry, aussi… » répliqua le rouquin avec entrain.

Draco, avec méfiance, ouvrit prudemment l'étrange cadeau, et découvrit avec stupéfaction une vieille louche toute rouillée et un livre de cuisine intitulé « La cuisine pour petits sorciers débutants ». Il leva un regard un peu perdu vers Ron, qui expliqua alors dans un immense sourire :

« Surprise ! Te voilà maintenant armé pour concocter de bons petits plats à Harry. Et attention, je ne t'ai pas offert n'importe quel ustensile : ceci est rien moins que la louche qui a servi à ma grand-mère, qui était un véritable cordon-bleu, presque meilleure devant les fourneaux que ma mère… ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Et pourtant, mon grand-père affirme que quand il l'a connue, elle confondait le sel et le sucre et savait à peine se préparer un œuf au plat… Comme quoi, cette louche est peut-être bien magique, qui sait ? » conclut-il dans un clin d'œil.

Comme Ron et Hermione étaient sur le départ, Draco se retint de se lancer dans une joute verbale pleine d'ironie et de sarcasmes à l'encontre du meilleur ami de son compagnon, et se contenta de grommeler un vague « merci ». Mais il se jura, tandis qu'il les regardait repartir sur le chemin, qu'il se vengerait du cadeau empoisonné du rouquin.

Il lui avait peut-être offert ce lapin fou, mais Weasley venait de le coincer avec ce présent l'obligeant à se mettre à la cuisine… Un point partout ! Mais Malefoy était bien loin de déclarer forfait.

« La guerre est ouverte… » grinça-t-il d'un ton mauvais tandis qu'il souriait hypocritement aux deux autres en les saluant de la main.

Tout en rentrant dans leur maison, Harry précisa dans un petit soupir amusé et blasé à la fois :

« Mais non, elle est finie, cette fichue guerre. Merlin merci ! »

« Oh non, elle ne fait que commencer, au contraire… » répliqua Draco, tout en se frottant les mains d'un air machiavélique, les yeux toujours fixés dans la direction qu'avait prise le couple.

« Bon, ben je te laisse à tes plans diaboliques, alors… » répondit le brun en disparaissant dans le salon « J'ai du courrier en retard, je crois bien. Je vais tout de suite tester ma plume à papote ! »

« Bonne idée, Harry Potter, monsieur. » fit alors Dobby, qui passait à ce moment dans le couloir, les bras chargés de linge, Lily et le lapin trottinant à sa suite. « Un hibou vient d'ailleurs encore de déposer une lettre pour monsieur, à l'instant… »

« Miaou ! » renchérit la petite chatte avec vigueur.

Comme elle semblait vraiment s'adresser à lui, Harry se pencha et caressa la tête de l'animal en demandant en riant :

« Que me racontes-tu donc, Lily ? »

« Oh, elle précise à monsieur qu'elle a chassé comme il se doit le volatile… » précisa l'elfe à l'attention de Harry, tout en montant les marches menant à l'étage et en claironnant d'un ton joyeux qu'il partait faire du repassage.

Le brun ne répondit pas à Dobby, constatant non sans une certaine inquiétude que Lily avait effectivement une plume de coincée entre deux dents… Il espérait qu'elle n'agissait pas comme ça avec tous les hiboux leur apportant du courrier, car s'il tenait à une certaine tranquillité, il ne souhaitait pas pour autant à se couper totalement de ses proches !

Il se promit de garder à l'avenir un œil sur son mini-fauve… et encore plus sur le lapin, qui -Harry venait de le constater avec horreur- arborait quant à lui carrément sur ses oreilles une coiffure d'indien à base de plumes de hiboux -de _plusieurs_ hiboux, d'ailleurs !

Harry était si choqué qu'il n'osa même pas se demander qui, de Draco ou de Dobby, avait bien pu fabriquer pour le lapin une coiffe de sioux avec ses trophées de guerre…

A moins que ce ne fut Ron !


	7. Dear friend

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite. Elle diffère un peu des autres chapitres, ne s'inscrivant pas réellement dans l' « action » de l'histoire (encore que… peut-on vraiment parler d'action dans cette fic ?), mais a son importance...

Je vous en souhaite quoiqu'il en soit une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous intéresse malgré tout.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 7 : Dear friend…

Après avoir récupéré sa pile de courrier sur la table basse du salon, Harry partit s'enfermer dans le bureau. Arrivé dans cette maison depuis peu, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester cette pièce -mais il avait souvent vu Hermione et Draco s'y rendre, quand ils étaient pris dans leurs interminables débats, et qu'ils voulaient tous deux vérifier dans un des nombreux ouvrages qui avait raison. Le brun eut un petit sourire en notant que c'était plus souvent son amie qui l'avait emporté, mais il savait que Draco était tenace, et était également l'un des rares à pouvoir vraiment tenir la distance lors d'une discussion intellectuelle avec la brillante jeune femme.

Tirant un des fauteuils en cuir posté devant le large bureau en bois clair, Harry s'assit, et sortit de sa poche la plume à papote qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Il la posa sur le plan de travail, et attrapa la première lettre de la pile. Il s'agissait de la lettre arrivée dans la journée, et le jeune homme devina sans peine sa provenance au logo du château de Poudlard en haut à gauche de l'enveloppe.

Dobby avait eu la délicatesse de lui décacheter toutes les lettres, pour qu'il n'ait pas de mal à sortir les feuilles des enveloppes malgré sa main bloquée. Il extirpa les épaisses feuilles de parchemin, et eut un petit sourire en y découvrant l'écriture fine et droite, très vieille école, de son ancienne directrice de Maison -et depuis peu directrice de Poudlard.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai appris par Ginevra Weasley que vous étiez sorti de Ste Mangouste. Je m'en réjouis, et vous renouvelle tous mes bons vœux de rétablissement. Espérons que le bon air de la campagne vous remette rapidement sur pied._

_Comme vous le devinez sans doute, nous n'avons pas pu accueillir nos élèves début septembre cette année. Les travaux de reconstruction ont été bien évidemment conséquents, et ne sont pas encore achevés. Il nous faudra encore du temps pour redonner à notre chère école de Poudlard son faste et sa beauté d'antan…_

_Je dois toutefois souligner combien j'admire sans faille le courage et la volonté de tout le corps enseignant, le personnel et les elfes de Poudlard. Voilà près de quatre mois qu'ils travaillent tous d'arrache-pied à rebâtir ces lieux. Ils auraient pourtant tant d'autres choses à faire, auxquelles penser… Mais s'occuper les mains les aident peut-être à avancer…_

A ce stade de sa lecture, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser aux longs mois d'inactivité forcée qu'il venait de subir, et n'était que trop d'accord avec Minerva McGonagall. Il aurait tant voulu lui aussi avoir quelque chose à faire de ses dix doigts… Il aurait sans doute moins ruminé de sombres pensées…

_Ainsi, pour en revenir au sujet de la rentrée scolaire, bien que les travaux ne soient pas achevés, nous avons eu la joie de pouvoir rouvrir les portes de Poudlard début novembre, voici quelques jours. J'imagine que vous êtes rentré chez vous à peu près au même moment. Mon cher Harry, je ne suis guère sentimentale -et à mon âge, cela ne va pas changer-, mais j'aime assez l'idée que le renouveau de Poudlard ait démarré en même temps que le vôtre._

_C'est pourquoi je me permets de me tourner vers vous pour vous demander une faveur. Je suppose sans peine que vous aspirez au calme, à présent, et je vous souhaite de le trouver, où que vous soyez (malgré mon insistance, Miss Weasley n'a rien voulu me révéler de votre nouvelle adresse. Vous êtes entouré de très bons amis, cher Harry… mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !). Trêve de plaisanterie… C'est au nom de tous les professeurs, et même, je le devine, de Monsieur Rusard, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, que je vous demande de bien vouloir nous faire l'honneur de votre présence quelques jours avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Il s'agirait juste de faire une apparition auprès de nos nouveaux et actuels élèves, afin de leur donner cet espoir et cet enthousiasme dont nous avons cruellement manqué en cette rentrée si particulière._

_Je sens bien que la paix que vous avez ramenée dans notre monde va offrir de nouveaux projets et de nouveaux rêves de futur à tous ces jeunes gens, mais je sens, ô combien chez tous, qu'il manque cette petite étincelle que je lisais chaque année passée dans vos yeux, et ceux de vos amis, camarades de promotion… Il manque de la magie dans l'air de Poudlard, et je vous demande ce grand service de nous honorer de votre présence un petit moment, afin de ranimer la flamme chez les générations qui vous suivent._

_J'attends votre réponse avec une grande impatience, et vous souhaite de nouveau un très bon rétablissement. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous donnerai avec plaisir de plus amples nouvelles de l'école prochainement._

_Cher Harry, vous me manquez tout particulièrement, ainsi que vos amis. J'ai le sentiment que Poudlard ne sera plus jamais pareille sans vous…mais je veux croire que nous pouvons tous encore en faire quelque chose de grand._

_Amicalement,_

_Votre dévouée,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Harry se sentait légèrement nauséeux quand il reposa la dernière page. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de repousser les nombreuses images qui se bousculaient en lui, mêlant les souvenirs encore si récents du carnage qui avait embrasé les murs de sa chère école, avec les images plus anciennes de moments de rire, d'apprentissage, d'échanges… Poudlard avait toujours énormément compté pour lui, et il savait que malgré les tragiques évènements qui s'y étaient déroulé cet été, il aurait à cœur de garder un lien avec le lieu qu'il avait considéré comme sa véritable maison pendant sept ans. Mais…

Pas tout de suite.

Il ne pensait pas être invité à y retourner si rapidement, à devoir en plus reprendre une nouvelle fois ce rôle de héros qu'il avait tant détesté mais toujours endossé sans trop protester.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'illusion de penser pouvoir vivre coupé de la réalité tout le restant de sa vie. Mais…

Il voulait juste un peu de temps.

Toutefois, il ne voulait prendre aucune décision dans la précipitation, et repoussa à plus tard la réponse qu'il ferait à son ancienne directrice. Il en parlerait d'abord avec Draco, et Ron et Hermione.

Avec un petit soupir, il prit sur lui et attrapa la seconde lettre de la pile. Une écriture pleine d'arabesques étranges y courait, et il fallut qu'il sorte la courte missive et lise la signature pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais où atterrira mon hibou quand il t'apportera cette lettre, mais il trouvera, bien sûr… J'ai toujours été fascinée par cette faculté qu'ils avaient de trouver sans erreur leur destinataire. Tu me diras, c'est de la magie. N'empêche…_

_Tu trouveras dans cette lettre une recette, que j'ai retrouvée dans les affaires de ma mère l'autre jour. C'est une décoction à appliquer en cataplasme sur les pieds, les nuits de pleine lune. C'est terriblement efficace contre les douleurs articulaires, où qu'elles soient (et les verrues, accessoirement). Je ne sais plus bien où tu t'es fait mal pendant la grande bataille, mais ça te sera sûrement utile._

_Oh, si jamais tu n'as pas de prunes dirigeables, tu peux les remplacer par des poireaux d'eau douce mélangés à de l'extrait de valériane. L'odeur est plus tenace, c'est vrai, mais ça a quasiment les mêmes effets. Je t'aurai envoyé avec joie une caisse de prunes de mon jardin pour te dépanner, mais malheureusement toute ma maison et mon jardin ont été dévastés par les Mangemorts, comme tu le sais…_

_Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon père a commencé à tout rebâtir, avec l'aide du père de Ron et Ginny, et je l'aiderai dès mon retour de Poudlard aux vacances._

_Bises à toi, à Dobby, et tous ceux que tu croiseras,_

_Luna, ton amie._

Cette fois, Harry empoigna sans hésiter une feuille sur la pile bien ordonnée que Draco avait rangée dans le premier tiroir du bureau, et commença à dicter à la plume à papote avec l'enthousiasme et l'étonnement que lui procuraient les nouvelles -mêmes brèves- données par sa fantasque amie.

_Chère Luna,_

_Ta lettre est arrivée à bonne destination. Moi aussi je suis toujours impressionné par les facultés de nos chers hiboux, et leur intelligence a été pour moi une source de surprise pendant toutes ces années. Hedwige me manque d'ailleurs beaucoup et…_

Harry s'interrompit une seconde, et après réflexion, demanda finalement à la plume d'effacer la dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas verser dans le sentimentalisme, et préférait rester dans la même tonalité positive qu'avait employée Luna dans sa missive. Il poursuivit sa dictée.

_J'ai appris que Poudlard avait rouvert, et je suis enchanté que tu aies repris le chemin de l'école. Ta dernière année promet d'être passionnante, et je suis sûr que tu en profiteras sereinement._

_Merci pour la recette (j'ai le bras immobilisé, pour information)… pense juste à me la glisser dans ta prochaine lettre, car tu as oublié de me la mettre dans l'enveloppe ! : )_

_Si je peux, j'irai aider ton père et Arthur Weasley à reconstruire ta maison… même si actuellement, je ne leur serai pas d'une grande aide. Mais je peux toujours superviser les travaux, ça ne sera pas trop fatiguant ! Je plaisante, je m'ennuierai trop à regarder les autres travailler sans rien faire._

_Je t'embrasse bien,_

_Harry._

Cela fait, il esquissa un sourire satisfait, et empoigna avec entrain la lettre suivante, ragaillardi par ces nouvelles simples mais encourageantes. Toutefois, il ne put réprimer une grimace en constatant que les trois lettres suivantes portaient toutes le cachet du Ministère de la Magie. C'était bien les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait envie de recevoir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il se réjouissait même en fait qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. Avec naïveté, il songea que les hiboux du Ministère étaient peut-être moins doués que ceux de ses amis pour le retrouver.

La première lettre était une invitation à une soirée de présentation du nouveau gouvernement post-guerre. Il y était évidemment convié en tant que grand héros de la guerre, et était prié d'y faire du moins une apparition, sinon un petit discours. Les formulations étaient bien sûres pleines de louanges et précisaient bien qu'il n'y aucun caractère obligatoire à sa venue… Avec un sentiment intense de soulagement, le brun constata que la date de la cérémonie était passée depuis quinze jours. Son excuse était donc toute trouvée : il était encore hospitalisé au moment de l'évènement, et n'aurait donc pas pu s'y rendre même s'il l'avait voulu.

Avant d'écrire sa réponse brève et courtoise, il jeta par acquis de conscience un coup d'œil à la deuxième lettre du Ministère. Il s'agissait d'un courrier daté du lendemain de la cérémonie en question. On s'inquiétait de son absence et espérait qu'il serait bientôt rétabli. Peut-être même serait-il disposé cette fois à assister à la fête de fin d'année du Ministère, où les plus grandes personnalités seraient réunies. Et peut-être aussi que cette fois ses amis daigneraient eux aussi répondre présents…

Harry ignora la formule de politesse finale, qui contrastait trop avec les reproches à peine voilés du courrier, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une satisfaction puérile à l'idée que Ron, Hermione et les autres aient également fait faux bond au Ministère. Il se promit d'en reparler avec eux, mais pour l'heure, il attrapa la dernière lettre en provenance du Ministère. Elle n'était cette fois pas rédigée par la même personne, et lui réchauffa cette fois davantage le cœur.

_Potter,_

_De façon bien plus officieuse que n'a pu vous le souhaiter mon cabinet, je vous envoie mes bons vœux de rétablissement. Je sais que vous êtes solide, et que vous serez bientôt sur pied. Maintenant, retardez autant que vous le souhaitez votre annonce d'un rétablissement officiel, si cela peut vous éviter d'être obligé de faire des apparitions publiques._

_Tous mes collègues vous réclament bien entendu à corps et à cris, mais je vous protégerai autant que je le pourrais. Il n'est plus question que le Ministère vous manipule à sa guise. Vous n'êtes pas leur pantin ni leur faire-valoir, et vous ne leur appartenez pas, même si certains au Ministère se plaisent encore à le penser._

_Il est dur de faire changer les mentalités, mais on y travaille… A ce propos, mon courrier n'est pas totalement désintéressé (et oui, je plaide coupable moi aussi), mais ce n'est pas vous que je vais réclamer… Je vous demande juste d'essayer d'amener votre camarade Granger vers les portes de mon cabinet. Elle est si pleine de bonnes idées (de celles avec lesquelles on bâti un nouveau gouvernement juste et équitable, sincèrement), mais si réticente à venir travailler ici, malgré mes supplications. Je songe même à passer aux menaces, pour ne rien vous cacher !_

_Plus sérieusement, elle serait un atout précieux dans la politique que j'essaie de mettre en place. Vous-même, ainsi que vos proches, êtes évidemment les bienvenus également._

_Mais nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de tout cela quand vous vous sentirez prêt… et ailleurs qu'au Ministère, pour plus de convivialité !_

_Si vous souhaitez me contacter sans passer par les voies officielles, n'oubliez pas qu'Arthur Weasley est toujours un membre actif et précieux du Ministère._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie_

Harry se sentit partagé face à ce courrier. Il avait évidemment appris que l'ancien Auror avait été nommé à la tête du Ministère de la Magie, et s'en réjouissait comme tous ses amis. Il était persuadé que l'homme ferait beaucoup de bien au monde sorcier, et aurait aimé l'aider, autant qu'il le pouvait, dans cette voie. Mais il était résolu à ne pas avoir de poste officiel et haut placé au Ministère (tout comme Hermione, manifestement -et il devinait que ses autres amis les suivaient dans ce mouvement de résistance passive qui n'était née que de la méfiance justifiée qu'ils avaient développée par le passé à l'égard du Ministère) …

Il décida de différer également sa réponse à Kingsley, désirant reparler de tout cela avec ses proches, et surtout Arthur Weasley, qui serait sans doute d'un précieux conseil.

Il parcourut ensuite avec plaisir les missives suivantes, provenant en grande partie de ses amis : Seamus l'informait de son projet de faire un tour du monde en compagnie de Dean et Lavande (ces deux derniers précisant à Harry dans une autre lettre qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple à la rentrée), Fleur et Bill lui envoyaient des photos de leur premier enfant, né il y a peu, Neville lui révélait qu'il venait d'être accepté comme assistant auprès de Mme Chourave à Poudlard, Ted et Andromeda Tonks l'invitaient à venir passer quelques jours chez eux quand il le souhaitait…

Cette dernière lettre ne le laissa pas indifférent, et lui serra même un peu le cœur, contrairement aux autres. Il n'oubliait pas que depuis le décès de Remus et Nymphadora, il était le parrain du petit Teddy. Et si l'enfant vivait désormais chez ses grands-parents, Harry savait qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans la vie de cet orphelin.

Il le savait, le souhaitait également. Comme lui aurait réellement souhaité pouvoir vivre avec Sirius de son vivant !

Mais… mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas encore prêt à accueillir ce bébé dans sa vie, à lui ouvrir ses portes et son cœur. Il l'aimait déjà bien sûr. Mais trop de douleur entourait à présent le lien qui l'unissait à l'enfant.

Il se contenta donc pour ce jour-là d'une réponde polie et chaleureuse aux Tonks, sans s'engager réellement sur une prochaine visite. Il savait que ces braves gens comprendraient, et ne le presseraient pas.

Personne d'ailleurs dans ces lettres n'exigeaient d'obligations de sa part. Et en ça, Harry en fut secrètement soulagé, même s'il se doutait bien que cela ne durerait pas éternellement… Cela lui laissait toutefois le temps de prendre un peu de recul sur les évènements (ce que faisaient d'ailleurs tous sans doute les expéditeurs de ces courriers, chacun à leur façon).

Enfin, après avoir ignoré les quelques numéros de journaux que Draco avait oublié dans la pile de courrier, Harry arriva à la dernière lettre de son tas. L'écriture qui s'alignait que l'enveloppe, penchée et élégante, lui était inconnue, quoiqu'étrangement légèrement familière.

Ce n'est que quand l'unique feuille qui s'y trouvait glissa sur le bureau que Harry eut un flash. La même assurance, la même rigidité précise aussi. La même classe, assurément. Le même sang, comme s'il s'était distillé dans l'encre du papier à lettre pour lui révéler le nom de famille de son expéditrice en même temps que celui de son aimé.

_Potter,_

_Avoir contribué à vous sauver la vie cet été ne me donne sûrement aucun droit sur vous. Toutefois, je vous écris pour vous demander de m'accorder une entrevue, dès que vous le pourrez._

_Je ne dirai pas qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, mais… presque. Peut-être ne pouvez-vous saisir les sentiments d'une mère, mais je fais appel à votre légendaire générosité pour ne pas ignorer ma demande._

_Si vous êtes disposé à me voir, envoyez un courrier à mon nom au Chaudron Baveur. Il trouvera son chemin de là jusqu'à moi, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Cordialement,_

_Narcissa Black Malefoy_

_PS : sans vous commander, pas un mot de cette lettre à Draco._


	8. Les listes de Draco

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée de vous avoir de nouveau fait attendre, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver le temps pour écrire tranquillement…

Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de cette suite, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de continuer à suivre les petites aventures du quotidien de nos héros…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : T

Place au texte…

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 8 : Les listes de Draco

Harry ne pouvait retenir un sourire attendri et amusé alors qu'il regardait Draco s'affairer en chantonnant dans la cuisine. Le blond s'activait aux fourneaux, finissant de confectionner une tarte aux pommes. A intervalles réguliers, il lançait une indication à la plume qui voletait autour de lui. Celle-ci s'élançait alors avec diligence vers une feuille posée sur un coin de la table, au milieu des bols, saladiers, sachets de farine et sucre glace biffait une ligne puis revenait auprès de Malefoy.

Le brun finit par demander, en tentant de dissimuler un sourire :

« Et sinon, tu comptes me la rendre un jour, ma plume à papote ? »

Enfournant enfin son gâteau dans le four, Draco se retourna vers son compagnon et nota tout en nettoyant la table pleine de farine et de bouts de pâte d'un coup de baguette :

« C'est vrai qu'elle est bien pratique. » Il se tourna à ce moment vers l'objet magique et lui glissa « Ajoute à la liste de courses : pommes, farine, cannelle. » La plume s'exécuta, filant noter les ingrédients demandés sur un bout de parchemin accroché sur le frigo.

« Quel sens de l'organisation ! » siffla Harry, admiratif, en laissant son regard courir de la liste de courses à la feuille traînant toujours sur la table, et sur laquelle il ne restait qu'une chose à cocher : _Etape 12 – Ranger les ustensiles et nettoyer la table_.

Un air réjoui plaqué sur le visage, Draco s'exclama, non sans fierté :

« En fait j'ai découvert que la cuisine, c'était super simple ! »

« A ce point ? » s'étonna Harry, qui n'osa toutefois pas demander si cette révélation était due à la lecture de l'ouvrage offert par Ron quelques jours auparavant.

« Mais oui ! » renchérit le jeune homme avec le même enthousiasme « C'est comme pour les potions : il suffit de préparer les ingrédients, de suivre les différentes étapes, et ça marche tout seul. »

Harry fixa son vis-à-vis un moment, et finit par préciser prudemment :

« Heu oui… Enfin, c'est quand même un tout petit peu plus compliqué. » Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'éteindre l'intérêt tout neuf de l'autre pour la cuisine, mais il tenait quand même à lui rappeler que la réalité n'était pas si simple.

Mais comme souvent, Draco balaya le problème d'un geste, en concluant simplement :

« Oh, sans doute. Mais avec un peu de pratique, ça devrait aller… »

« Sûrement, oui. » admit Harry, conciliant. Il ajouta avec plus de chaleur dans la voix « En tout cas, merci de nous préparer tous ces plats délicieux. »

Draco jeta un regard en coin à son petit ami, hésitant entre finir de ranger la cuisine ou sauter directement sur Harry et l'embrasser passionnément pour le remercier de ces paroles.

Un petit bruit répété sur le carreau de leur cuisine lui évita de devoir résoudre cet affreux dilemme. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, et aperçurent un immense hibou avec un lourd paquet attaché au cou qui les contemplait d'un air grave. Harry se leva et ouvrit à l'oiseau, qui inclina alors la tête. Le jeune homme détacha le paquet, et poussa vers l'oiseau une coupelle de Miamhibou.

« Oh, ce sont les catalogues de Noël ! On va jeter un œil ? »

Les yeux aussi pétillants que le brun, Draco acquiesça. La perspective de regarder toutes ces idées de cadeaux de Noël lui avait fait repousser à plus tard ses projets de câlin torride sans aucun problème. Au contact l'un de l'autre, les deux jeunes gens retrouvaient en effet parfois une âme d'enfant, eux qui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'enfance.

Vingt minutes plus tard, en passant près de la porte du salon, Dobby sursauta en entendant les éclats de voix des deux maîtres des lieux. Inquiet, il tendit l'oreille pour voir si les jeunes gens étaient en pleine dispute. Mais un grand éclat de rire fusa alors, le rassurant. Il repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Confortablement installé sur le large canapé, Harry s'appuya sur Draco, les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir ri, et ajouta entre deux hoquets :

« Franchement Draco… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Reportant son attention sur le catalogue qu'il tenait sur les genoux, le blond reprit avec le plus grand sérieux, nullement perturbé par les rires de l'autre.

« Mais enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. C'est toujours utile un pyjama. »

« Oui, enfin… »

« Je t'assure que Weasley sera ravi d'avoir un beau pyjama tout neuf dans sa garde-robe. » assura Draco, ne démordant pas de son idée « Et puis je ne me fiche pas de lui. 15 gallions le pyjama, c'est l'assurance de dormir dans du luxe ! » Il se retint à temps d'ajouter « Ce qui n'a jamais dû lui arriver… » et adressa à la place un immense sourire forcé à l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry le fixa un moment, perplexe, avant de pointer la photo mouvante d'un sorcier jeune et fringant paradant dans un pyjama coloré :

« Draco… C'est un pyjama une pièce. On dirait un truc de bébé ! Tu ne vas pas demander à Ron de porter ça, franchement ! »

Draco se renfrogna un peu. Il était pourtant content de son idée. Et puis flûte, il avait quand même fait l'effort de choisir un _cadeau de Noël_ pour _Ron Weasley_ ! Il l'avait même choisi rouge, le pyjama !

« Ca tient chaud, au moins. » argua-t-il d'un ton toujours boudeur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, et comprit qu'il l'avait vexé. Ne pouvant toutefois pas laisser Draco faire un tel cadeau à Ron, il usa d'une autre stratégie. D'un ton dégagé, il lança, tout en empoignant déjà un autre catalogue de la pile posée sur la table basse :

« Moi qui pensais que tu appréciais Hermione… Tu ne vas pas aider sa vie sentimentale en offrant un truc si peu sexy à son fiancé. »

Draco blêmit un peu à ces mots, mais ne voulant malgré tout pas reconnaître ses torts, il tenta de détourner la conversation :

« Ils sont même pas encore fiancés, de toute façon… » Et il attrapa vite lui aussi un autre catalogue dans lequel il se plongea pour ne pas avoir à relancer la discussion.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout, et reprit la lecture du catalogue de matériel de Quidditch, concentré. Le sorcier blond en profita pour noter discrètement sur une feuille posée près de lui sur le canapé : _La belette : Pyjama modèle « Farwest enchanté », couleur rouge._ Il hésita un moment avant d'inscrire la taille, mais comme il ne pouvait plus demander à Harry, il se dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul.

Chacun continua à tourner les pages et admirer les différents articles avec une concentration extrême. De temps en temps, dans le silence paisible du chaleureux salon s'élevaient des petits cris émerveillés de l'un ou de l'autre. Et, depuis le manteau de la cheminée sur lequel elle sommeillait, Lily, les yeux mi-clos, regardait sans vraiment le comprendre, l'étrange manège qui se déroulait entre les deux sorciers : quand Harry s'extasiait devant un article, Draco le notait discrètement sur sa feuille, et quand le blond montrait de l'intérêt pour une idée de cadeau, le brun regardait avec un attention dissimulée ce dont il s'agissait.

Dans ce couple si uni se créaient ainsi les premiers secrets… mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et au fond, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment dupe ! Malgré (ou à cause de) leur longue inimitié passée, tous deux se connaissaient trop bien pour n'avoir pas remarqué les cachotteries de l'autre.

Ce fut finalement Dobby qui interrompit les deux sorciers, en passant sa petite tête fripée par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Heu… c'est normal la fumée qui sort du four de la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il, embarrassé à l'idée de déranger Potter et Malefoy. Il avait à vrai dire longuement hésité avant de venir les prévenir, mais la fumée commençait à envahir un peu trop la pièce, à présent.

« Oh Salazar ! » s'exclama Draco en se précipitant hors du salon. A peine une minute plus tard, on entendait un chapelet de jurons s'échapper de la cuisine.

Tout en ramassant les catalogues éparpillés au pied du canapé, Harry murmura pour lui-même :

« Ah là là… Je lui avais bien dit que la cuisine n'était pas si facile. » Apercevant Dobby toujours sur le seuil, qui se tortillait les mains en un geste indécis et inquiet, il ajouta à son attention avec humour « Bon, Dobby… Prêt à manger une tarte brûlée en s'extasiant sur son bon goût ? »

« Dobby n'est pas très doué pour mentir… » avoua la petite créature d'un air d'excuse.

« Et bien Dobby va faire un effort. » reprit Harry, un peu plus sèchement « Je tiens à garder Draco de bonne humeur, d'autant plus que je comptais lui annoncer maintenant que c'est nous qui allons recevoir tout le monde pour le réveillon. »

Les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent de joie. Car si l'elfe adorait sa vie au calme avec les deux jeunes hommes, il aimait plus que tout quand il était entouré de tous les gens qu'il adorait.

« Tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

« Beaucoup de monde… » répondit prudemment le brun, avant de glisser : « Trop en tout cas pour notre ami Malefoy. »

Toutefois, même si Harry tenait à ménager autant que possible son compagnon, il avait vraiment à cœur de réunir tous ses proches chez lui en cette fin d'année. Après les tragiques évènements de l'été, le jeune héros ressentait ce besoin intense, presque désespéré tant il était viscéral, d'être entouré de ceux qu'il aimait… et qui étaient encore en vie.

Son mois à travers la campagne avait été une quête de la dernière chance –du moins l'avait-il vécu ainsi : une dernière chance de vivre pleinement, en ne pensant qu'à lui (ou presque).

Maintenant que la guerre était finie, et que le destin lui avait donné une réelle chance de vivre au-delà de ses 17 ans, il comptait bien en profiter. Et même s'il avait besoin de temps et surtout d'isolement pour se remettre, il avait aussi réellement besoin et envie de revoir tous ses proches, dans un moment de chaleur et d'échanges sincères.

Aussi était-il prêt à tout pour convaincre son homme… y compris à avaler une tarte aux pommes calcinée et à en redemander, le sourire aux lèvres !

Bien sûr, Draco ne fut pas dupe. Mais constater, une fois de plus, que son petit ami pouvait de temps à autre se montrer plus serpentard que lui l'amusait toujours. En revanche, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup moins, ce fut quand Harry, après s'être amoureusement lové sur les genoux de son compagnon pour grignoter la dernière part de gâteau, aborda innocemment la question du réveillon.

Méfiant, le blond demanda :

« Du monde… C'est-à-dire ? »

« Oh ben, nos proches, quoi. Les plus proches. »

« Mouais… J'imagine que la notion de proximité n'est pas la même pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. »

« Mais mon amour, nous avons fini nos études, maintenant. Nous n'appartenons plus à ces Maisons. » glissa Harry, d'un ton doucereux, avant de croquer de nouveau avec appétit dans sa part (et retenant avec brio une grimace face au goût brûlé).

« Toi, quand tu m'appelles mon amour, c'est que tu essaies d'obtenir quelque chose… » fit le blond, pas dupe, tout en faisant descendre son compagnon de ses genoux pour aller se resservir une tasse de thé.

Un peu déçu de n'avoir pas réussi à embobiner pleinement Malefoy, Harry bougonna :

« Nous ne vivons ensemble que depuis deux semaines. Comment pourrais-tu m'avoir cerné si vite ? »

« Oh, mais je te connais depuis longtemps ! Plus de sept ans, maintenant ! » s'exclama l'autre en riant.

« Je ne t'a jamais appelé « mon amour » quand nous étions à Poudlard ! » se récria Harry.

« Encore heureux ! »

« Ca aurait pu être drôle, remarque… » nota le jeune homme brun, non sans malice. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il avait arraché un sourire à l'autre avec sa remarque, et décida de changer subtilement (quoique…) de sujet pour détourner les soupçons d'un Draco Malefoy décidemment bien trop malin « Dis… Maintenant que j'ai comblé mon appétit avec cette tarte, une autre sorte d'appétit me titille. »

« C'est bête, hein… » répliqua nonchalamment Draco, en se tournant vers l'évier pour faire mine d'y rincer sa tasse, afin de ne pas être trahi par ses yeux brillants soudainement de désir.

Harry se glissa jusqu'à son compagnon, et fit, la mine boudeuse (sachant que cela ferait craquer l'autre) :

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider à remédier à ce problème ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? » (Coriace, le Draco ! Il ne céderait pas facilement aujourd'hui !)

Harry lui glissa un regard profond, tout en suggérant d'un ton prétendument timide et hésitant :

« Et bien… même si j'ai un peu plus de mal à présent, je pourrai toujours tenter de te glisser à l'oreille quelques mots en fourchelangue… »

Au moment où Dobby avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour aller tenter de goûter un bout de tarte brûlée pour soutenir Potter dans son entreprise « Mettons Malefoy de bonne humeur », il se prit la porte de la cuisine dans la tête, et eut juste le temps de voir le sorcier blond entraîner Harry en courant vers leur chambre, à l'étage…

Un peu plus tard, sentant les lèvres de Draco parsemer son ventre de baisers tendres et sensuels, Harry ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant avec délice à ces sensations enivrantes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la langue de son compagnon venir taquiner son sexe, une fois, deux fois… puis… plus rien.

Pensant que le blond voulait le faire languir un peu, Harry ne dit rien, attendant patiemment. Mais son érection commençait à se faire de plus en plus pressante, et il aurait bien aimé que son amant continue ses délicieux préliminaires. Il ouvrit un œil, s'attendant à voir Draco le fixer d'un air gourmand et/ou sadique (Draco aimait souvent le faire patienter par pur plaisir de l'entendre le supplier).

Mais non. Le sorcier blond n'avait pas les prunelles brillantes de désir, ou la langue glissée sur ses lèvres fines. Non.

Il s'était appuyé sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur le torse de Harry, l'air perdu et ennuyé.

« Hem… quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? » demanda le brun, avec toute la patience et tout le self-control qui lui restaient alors.

L'autre leva alors les yeux vers lui, et demanda, avec un sérieux frôlant la gravité :

« Dis-moi : tu aimes quand je te lèche les tétons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un peu décontenancé, le Survivant balbutia :

« Heu, oui… bien sûr. Mais, heu… On pourrait peut-être reprendre ce qu'on… »

« Mais ça ne va pas du tout, alors ! » s'exclama le blond, en se redressant sur le lit.

Harry poussa un soupir tout en laissant retomber lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller. Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son petit ami, mais il sentait bien que l'ambiance câline venait légèrement de se faire la malle. Il se passa une main lasse sur les yeux, et demanda d'une voix encore voilée de désir :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? »

« Et bien, d'habitude, je te lèche toujours les tétons _après_ t'avoir mordillé le cou, et _avant_ de passer à la fellation. Et là j'ai oublié ! Oh Merlin ! Mais où avais-je la tête ? » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié et confus de sa bourde.

« Entre mes cuisses, et c'était très bien comme ça. » grinça Harry en réponse, acerbe. Il tenta d'apaiser l'autre en lui caressant doucement les hanches et le ventre (dans l'espoir également de le reconcentrer sur son bas-ventre) et ajouta « D'ailleurs, on ne pourrait pas reprendre où on en était ? Je m'en fiche que tu aies zappé mes tétons, très franchement. »

« Mais non, Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Dans l'ordre des préliminaires que tu aimes, on _doit_ passer par les tétons. Sinon ça fausse toute la liste… » gémit le blond, comme s'ils venaient réellement de vivre une catastrophe, tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Harry eut un petit frisson d'horreur :

« Ne me dis pas que tu tiens aussi des listes pour ça, quand même ? »

« Ben si… tu sais bien que ça m'aide à m'organiser. » répondit son interlocuteur avec un naturel désarmant.

« Oui, enfin là quand même… Bonjour la spontanéité et la fougue ! » râla Harry.

« Non, mais ça n'empêche pas. » asséna avec certitude un Draco très sûr de lui.

« Je renonce… » soupira le brun.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds, et s'exclama, tout entrain retrouvé :

« Ah ben, ça tombe bien ! J'avais justement un petit creux… Parce qu'au final, je n'ai pas mangé de tarte, tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé une miette… » Il ajouta dans un grand sourire, tout en enfilant son pantalon « Remarque, je ne peux pas te reprocher de l'avoir aimée… » Il se tourna vers son compagnon, toujours allongé, et demanda « Je vais me faire un encas. T'en veux un ? »

Harry tourna ostensiblement le dos à son petit ami, et bougonna un « Non merci » râleur. Il poussa un grand soupir, et décida de lui aussi se rhabiller, après avoir entendu le blond refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se pencha pour récupérer ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, et avisa alors une pile de lettres qu'il avait laissée là. Le jeune homme décida alors de se faire un pense-bête, en dictant à sa plume à papote, cette fois résolu (peut-être convaincu parce que Draco l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur en le laissant en plan) :

1 – Ecrire à Narcissa Malefoy

2 – Installer une alarme indiquant le temps de cuisson sur le four

3 – Prendre une douche froide !

Il se dit même que, vues les circonstances, il allait commencer par la fin de sa liste… Fichu Draco Malefoy !


	9. Même pas de touillette magique

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié… Encore une année de boulot bien chargée, qui s'achève bientôt avec l'été qui arrive.

Je ne suis pas encore en congé, mais écrire m'avait trop manqué ! Je me suis donc échappée du quotidien quelques instants, le temps de boucler ce nouveau chapitre. Même s'il n'est pas très long, et que vous serez sans doute un peu frustré de n'avoir pas immédiatement la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : ) Je voulais le continuer un peu, mais j'ai aimé l'idée de terminer sur le passage où je l'ai conclu.

En tout cas, encore mille mercis du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent autant pour mes fics ! Merci d'être au quotidien cette motivation !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Welcome home**

Chapitre 9 : Même pas de touillette magique dans leur thé glacé !

Draco croisa les bras et afficha un air dubitatif en fixant la clôture qui entourait son jardin. Après un instant de réflexion, il fit :

« Non, mais je dis pas, Dobby… Un peu de couleurs, ça met une certaine gaieté. Mais… rouge… jaune… c'est si… si… »

« Bariolé ? » suggéra l'elfe gentiment.

« Oui, mais aussi… c'est… mmh… »

« Joyeux ? »

« Certes, certes… »

« Bonjour vous deux ! » retentit gaiement la voix de Harry derrière eux.

Ses deux colocataires se retournèrent, et le blond demanda, en constatant que son petit ami avait passé une besace et revêtu un manteau et une écharpe.

« Tu sors ? »

« Je vais faire un petit tour en ville… » acquiesça Harry.

« Ah bon ? Mais… pour aller où ? Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas au village ? Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Le brun afficha un air de reproches muets, et hocha la tête négativement.

« Non, Draco. J'y vais seul. »

« Mais… mais… » protesta son interlocuteur, avant de se tourner vers Dobby qui lui tirait la manche. « Quoi ? »

« Mr Malefoy ne doit pas insister… » gronda l'elfe, réprobateur. Comme le blond ne semblait pas comprendre, le petit être leva les yeux au ciel et précisa, comme si le jeune homme était demeuré « C'est bientôt Noël… les magasins… les idées de cadeaux… »

A ces mots, Draco pâlit, rougit, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis se tourna, piteux, vers son compagnon.

« Oui, bien sûr… » marmonna-t-il, contrit, en baissant les yeux « Tu vas y aller seul, c'est évident. »

« Merci. » fit Harry dans un grand sourire, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit ami.

Ce baiser ramena un peu de baume au cœur de ce dernier, qui rajusta alors l'écharpe du brun tout en l'abreuvant de recommandations.

« Tu me promets d'être prudent, de ne pas parler aux inconnus, de faire attention en traversant, vérifie bien quand on te rend la monnaie -tous des arnaqueurs, ces vendeurs !-, et… » Il s'interrompit à peine quand Harry, la première surprise passée, éclata de rire.

Embrassant alors de nouveau son compagnon pour le faire taire, le brun le rassura :

« J'ai survécu à Voldemort quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je devrais pouvoir survivre à une virée shopping. »

Le ton dégagé avec lequel Harry avait prononcé cette phrase fit chaud au cœur du blond, rassuré de voir que celui qu'on appelait à raison le Survivant avait maintenant assez de recul sur la guerre pour pouvoir en plaisanter. Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était guéri du traumatisme subi (aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu l'être si vite, de toute façon), mais cela montrait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

C'est donc avec un sourire un peu plus confiant et serein que Draco laissa partir son compagnon… avant de s'exclamer, en voyant disparaître au loin le brun, son écharpe rouge et or au vent :

« Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! La barrière… »

« Oui ? » relança poliment l'elfe, toujours à ses côtés.

« Elle fait GRYFFONDOR ! » rugit-il. Puis se rappelant que c'était Ron qui avait repeint la clôture avec Harry pendant son séjour chez eux, il hurla : « Fichu Weasley ! J'aurai ta peau ! »

Bien loin de la tranquillité qui régnait dans sa vallée (enfin, tout était relatif…), Harry se retrouva subitement plongé dans l'euphorie tumultueuse de Londres, après avoir traversé le Chaudron Baveur et quitté la petite ruelle sur laquelle débouchait le pub sorcier. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était dans les temps -ce qui était un exploit pour lui, qui était rarement ponctuel ! Mais il avait fait un effort pour ce jour, car il ne tenait pas particulièrement à froisser la personne qu'il devait voir en arrivant en retard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au plan qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de partir, et trouva sans mal la rue qu'il cherchait. Elle n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, bien qu'un peu isolée des grandes artères. Parfaite pour un rendez-vous discret.

La porte du salon du thé « Au napperon en dentelle » carillonna joyeusement quand le brun y pénétra. Un rapide bonjour à la maîtresse des lieux, qui servait deux vieilles dames, avant de balayer du regard la petite salle, accueillante et confortable (et pas aussi ringarde que le nom de l'établissement n'aurait pu le laisser supposer) : Harry repéra sans mal celle qu'il était venue voir.

Le visage dissimulé par un immense et improbable chapeau de tulle noire ornée d'un gigantesque nœud, la femme se tenait raide, jetant des regards nerveux de tout côté toutes les deux minutes, manifestement peu à l'aise. Comme elle tournait le dos à la porte, elle n'avait pas vu le jeune sorcier entrer, et sursauta violemment quand ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour la saluer :

« Mrs Malefoy ? »

« Oh Merl… Oh mon dieu ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Je vois ça. » répliqua Harry, amusé, tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? »

La femme, une fois sa frayeur passée, balaya la question de son interlocuteur d'un geste impatient de la main (gantée de soie), et demanda abruptement :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez donné rendez-vous dans ce… dans cet… dans cet endroit ? » Bien que son visage soit en partie dissimulé par une voilette de tulle foncé, Harry vit distinctement ses lèvres fines, soulignées d'un élégant trait d'un pourpre soutenu, dessiner silencieusement le mot _moldu_ avec un certain dégoût.

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez un endroit discret… » répliqua nonchalamment le Survivant, tout en remerciant d'un sourire la propriétaire du salon de thé qui lui tendait la carte. Quand cette dernière se fut éloignée, il ajouta en plantant son regard dans celui de la mère de Draco -et en ne pouvant retenir un frisson devant l'air glacial qu'elle affichait : « Aucun endroit du monde sorc… de notre monde, disons, n'est assez sûr pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit reconnu. Je me suis dit que cet endroit vous conviendrait. J'ai eu tort ? »

« Non, Potter, non… » lâcha finalement Narcissa d'un ton agacé et las, avant de tenter de se reprendre un peu plus poliment -mais le sourire qu'elle tenta d'esquisser lui tordit peu élégamment la bouche : « Mr Potter… Cet endroit conviendra. Je suppose… » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter dans un autre petit soupir.

Malgré l'animosité évidente de son interlocutrice, Harry ne put réprimer un autre sourire amusé. Il était si rare de voir la grande et noble Narcissa Malefoy être mal à l'aise et peu à sa place dans un endroit pourtant chic qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter un peu de ce moment… Mais bien vite sa morale toute gryffondorienne reprit le dessus, et il tenta de la détendre en lui changeant les idées :

« Je vois que vous avez déjà commandé quelque chose… »

« Parce que j'aurai dû vous attendre, peut-être ? » s'emporta-t-elle, faisant pâlir un instant le jeune homme par son ton autoritaire et sec.

« Non, non… » balbutia-t-il « Vous avez bien fait, bien entendu… Qu'avez-vous pris ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment d'une curiosité et d'un sans-gêne tout à fait déplacés, Potter… Mr Potter. » se corrigea-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce toutefois. Voyant que l'autre baissait les yeux, maintenant lui aussi réellement mal à l'aise, elle s'autorisa une réponse d'un ton un peu plus aimable, comme si elle lui concédait là une grande faveur : « Un thé glacé. Au jasmin. »

« Et… il est bon ? » osa relancer bravement Harry, légèrement soulagé de voir que la femme tentait de parler un peu plus civilement avec lui.

Narcissa plissa le nez en une grimace qui accentua étonnamment son charme naturel -bien que froid-, et répliqua du bout des lèvres en regardant d'un œil réprobateur sa tasse :

« Passable. » Elle haussa les épaules, attirant ainsi l'attention d'un Potter horrifié sur la peau de renard blanc qu'elle portait sur les épaules, et ajouta, fataliste : « Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut attendre davantage d'un salon de thé mol… d'ici. »

« Il est pourtant réputé pour être un des meilleurs de Londres. » nota Harry, en se renfonçant, vexé, dans son fauteuil. Lui qui avait fait l'effort de chercher un endroit qui pourrait convenir à la mère de Draco se sentait soudainement ridicule, et fatigué.

Le retour de la propriétaire du salon de thé lui changea un instant les idées, et son interlocutrice et lui attendirent en silence que le jeune homme fut servi, après qu'il eut passé commande. Ce n'est que quand il commença à boire son chocolat chaud que Narcissa reprit la parole, de sa voix frôlant toujours dangereusement les aigus :

« Je rêve… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry en levant un regard étonné vers elle.

Elle était en train de fixer d'un air dépité et désabusé sa propre tasse, et le brun retint un sourire un peu triste en constatant en cet instant combien l'expression soudainement juvénile de la femme lui rappelait Draco quand il boudait. Harry aurait aimé formuler cette remarque à voix haute, mais se retint. C'était sans doute trop tôt. Et peut-être déplacé. Et certainement maladroit.

Tandis qu'il se maudissait de l'absence de spontanéité qu'il ressentait face à cette personne, à la fois si éloignée de lui, et si proche pourtant par la force des choses, Harry invita du regard Mrs Malefoy à lui expliquer ce qui, un fois de plus, n'allait pas.

Elle souleva de ses longs doigts fins la petite cuillère en argent qui reposait jusque-là à côté de sa tasse en porcelaine, et fixa l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme dangereuse. Harry attendit la suite dans un silence angoissé, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lâche dans un énième soupir critique :

« Ils n'ont même pas de touillette magique dans leur thé glacé ! Je vais devoir mélanger moi-même mon sucre… C'est honteux… »

« Non, Narcissa, ce n'est pas honteux. C'est normal. Juste normal. » précisa le jeune homme, une fois encore partagé entre amusement et fatigue « Ici, c'est comme ça qu'on fait. » Et avant que la noble sorcière puisse ajouter quelque chose, il conclut « Et ça ne vous tuera pas, pour une fois, de vous servir de vos dix doigts ! »

Il lut clairement sur le visage de son interlocutrice qu'elle se sentait outrée (autant par sa remarque que par le fait qu'il se permette de l'appeler par son prénom), mais il ne céda pas, et n'émit aucune excuse, se contentant de se replonger dans son chocolat chaud. Après être restée un moment à fixer le Survivant, légèrement tremblante d'indignation, mais n'osant faire d'esclandre dans ce lieu inconnu et légèrement intimidant pour elle, la mère de Draco finit par plonger sa cuillère dans sa tasse, et par touiller son thé.

Ce qui, en effet, ne la tua pas.

Après une minute, elle finit même par esquisser un petit sourire, qui semblait cette fois un peu plus sincère :

« On ne peut en tout cas pas dire que vous savez parler aux femmes, Mr Potter… »

Loin de se formaliser de ce reproche, Harry sourit à son tour, et répliqua, non sans rougir légèrement sous sa propre audace :

« C'est peut-être pour ça que je sors avec votre fils. » Voyant le regard de Mrs Malefoy se poser sur lui avec circonspection, Harry changea prudemment de registre, préférant admettre avec une honnêteté qui était tout à son honneur « Désolé si je vous ai froissée… Je ne suis effectivement pas habile avec les mots. Je sais mieux m'exprimer par les actes. »

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait par les… actes, pour vous excuser de votre impolitesse, alors, Mr Potter ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Posant sa tasse encore fumante devant lui, Harry fixa avec une certaine gravité la femme qui se tenait face à lui, et fit d'une voix sourde, presque émue :

« Je vous aurais prise dans mes bras. » Narcissa n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, offusquée de cette proposition inconvenante, que le brun reprenait, toujours sérieux « Parce que j'imagine que c'est ce que j'aurais fait avec ma mère, si j'avais voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle. »

« Mais je ne suis pas votre mère, Potter. »

« Non. Vous êtes celle de Draco. »

Narcissa ne releva pas l'évidence d'une telle déclaration, parce que justement aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus rien de si évident, de si naturel. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait tout à reconstruire justement de ce lien qui s'était brutalement rompu avec ce jeune homme qu'elle avait cru attaché à elle pour la vie.

Sentant une boule monter dans sa gorge, la sorcière blonde baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage sous son chapeau. Elle refusait de faire preuve de faiblesse devant son interlocuteur, et tenait à garder sa dignité, surtout en ce lieu. Mais quand malgré tous ses efforts, les larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues pâles, elle se mordit la lèvre, et maudit à voix basse son impossibilité d'utiliser sa baguette pour remettre son maquillage en place.

Elle retint à peine un hoquet surpris quand elle sentit un tissu venir essuyer ses yeux, et leva un regard perdu et sombre à la fois vers Harry, qui se tenait debout devant elle, l'air aussi désolé que réconfortant. Narcissa voulut de nouveau détourner la tête, mais de son seul bras valide, le jeune homme l'attira soudainement à elle, dans un geste protecteur et maladroit, mais assurément sincère dans sa spontanéité.

Le nez écrasé sur le plâtre du jeune homme, son chapeau à moitié renversé sur son élégant chignon qui commençait à se déliter, la mère de Draco tenta de protester et de se dégager de cette étreinte non désirée. Mais en entendant doucement battre le cœur de Harry contre son oreille, elle se sentit inexplicablement vaincue par cet élan de compassion, et fondit en larmes.

« Aidez-moi… » supplia-t-elle dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Harry ne sut si elle lui demandait de l'aider à retrouver un peu de dignité dans ce lieu public, ou si sa requête était plus profonde et désespérée… Mais il lui donna la réponse qui, au fond, avait toujours était la sienne, lui qui était incapable d'abandonner quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit :

« Je suis là pour ça. »


End file.
